The Thief Lord and The Shadow Master
by Giffy the Giraffe
Summary: This is my interpretation of the film with my OC. Verity is the Lord of the Shadows, she once knew the Thief Lord but he and his friends havn't seen her for a a whole year, when she does return she isn't alone.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters in this story and am gaining nothing but enjoyment from writing it. lol Verity/Fallon, Benji and a few others do belong to me.

Authors Note: This story is based on the film and not book, I just wanted to clear that up now as it will cause questions, lol. enjoy

Chapter 1

Sliding down one side of the tall old parchment coloured building. A small figure leapt to the building across with cat like balance and mouse like quietness. Landing she peered over the side of the building her shoulder length black hair fell over the face as she looked down at the path below. Down on the narrow streets of Venice another figure moved along the street, his face hidden behind a crude pointed mask the sort the old doctors used to wear during the time of the plague. The first figure watched the second walk towards another tall building, its windows boarded up.

On most occasions people would wonder why the figure was creeping round the building but the figure watching knew that the old house was the home of her three friends; Hornet, Mosca and Riccio.

The figure she followed was the Thief Lord as Hornet and the boys had told her. Scipio was his real name. He had met them the day before and had offered them a better place to live. She had arrived not long after Scipio had left that night and was here tonight to make sure the boy wasn't up to any good. She had been amazed when Hornet had told her that Scipio was only 14. She herself was 13.

Watching Scipio walk up to the door of the old house she looked at his clothes more intently, she had to admit they were appropriate to the lifestyle he led. She herself wore black jeans and a black hooded jacket.

When the Thief Lord had gained entry, into the building. The Shadow Master stood up and slide down the drainpipe of the building she had been watching from. Running over the alleyway and climbed up the side of the building using another drainpipe. Climbing through the first story window she walked along the edge of the room. The floor boards were rotten and unsafe, when she reached the opposite wall she looked down through the gap at the room below.

Scipio, Hornet, Mosca and Riccio stood talking. Scipio was telling them of his thieving and how good he is at it. The Shadow Master laughed and swung down through the rafters landing in a crouched position on the floor left of the Thief lord.

The group jumped into the air in panic.

Hornet, Mosca and Riccio relaxed when they realised who it was.

"Verity!" Riccio shouted.

"Riccio, how are you?" Verity answered glancing to Scipio who was watching her wearily.

"We're good. Scipio is taking us to our new home tonight"

Verity nodded.

"That's why I am hear to make sure its up to the very best standards" she replied mostly to Scipio.

"Verity don't you think you should introduce your self?" Hornet asked laughing.

Verity stopped and looked to Scipio.

"I'm Verity the Shadow Master and you would be?"

"Scipio" he replied

"Or the Thief Lord, right?" Verity said with a slight grin. Scipio nodded watching her. She knew something that she wasn't going to say in front of the others.

As the two thieves stared each other out for a second. Hornet, Riccio and Mosca collected the last of their few belongings.

"Is that everything?" Scipio asked looked at the bags they carried.

Verity snorted "We're orphans Scipio we don't have nice things" she told him as if he should know.

Scipio's eyes flashed a second before he answered.

"I meant have you got everything and you haven't forgotten anything?" he asked again watching her.

Verity smirked crookedly raising her lips to the left in a slightly mocking smile.

"Well I think they have everything Thief Lord why don't you lead the way" She said happily again as if she had never been off with him.

Scipio didn't know what to think of her 1st she was joking, 2nd she was hostile and lastly she was happy to follow him.

Nodding he picked up one of the bags that, Mosca was carrying and headed to the door. Verity took a bag from Hornet and Riccio and followed behind them through the sad excuse for a door.

The streets of Venice were coated in shadows spilling from every alley way and doorway. The moons reflection on the canals they walked along gave a slight shimmery light guiding them along. Turning left and right and repeating the sequence the opposite way round Hornet, Riccio and Mosca became lost in the darkness and had no idea where they were. Hornet looked back to Verity whose face was creased in a frown as her eyes checked every detail of the alley in front of them.

"Please tell me you know where we are?" Hornet asked her.

Verity looked to her young friend and nodded. "Yeah I know where we are but I have no idea where we're going, the only house up here is already housing 6 homeless people.

Hornet slowed down and walked beside her friend. They had made their friendship a year ago when Verity had been in St. Marko's square picking pockets. Riccio had walked into her and as he tried to walk away she grabbed his arm and dragged him off to an alleyway. She and Mosca had run after them to find Verity taking her wallet back opening it and showing him the content. Nothing. She then took her hand out of her pocket and gave him 3 tourist's wallets and told him to share the money with his two friends.

Hornet, Mosca and Riccio had been amazed that she knew about Hornet and Mosca following. Verity had then looked to them and smiled. After then Verity had always looked out for them as she was tonight and Hornet was glad.

As Verity had told her where they were Hornet looked ahead and looked to Verity who had stopped. Ahead by only a few steps Scipio stood by the side of a small and narrow alley. Mosca and Riccio stood waiting for them with the boy. Both looked to her.

"What's the problem?" Verity asked.

"They don't trust me, they want you to check it out first" Scipio told them.

Verity looked to her friends and sneered teasingly.

"Thanks boys, let me go first" Mosca and Riccio grinned.

"You're braver than us and stronger" Riccio told her.

Sighing she nodded and looked to Scipio.

"Lead the way Thief Lord, the little scaredy mice can follow"

Turning round without answering he walked off down the alley stopping at a door way where he pulled opened the door and held it open for them.

Inside they stood in the black darkness as Scipio walked forward running his hands along the wall to find the light switch, pulling it, the room lit up.

"Wow" Riccio called out what everyone was thinking.

"Is this up to the Shadow Master's standards?" Scipio asked Verity from beside her.

Verity stood head craned up looking at the balconies and then round at the chairs and the screen.

"A theatre? Impressive Thief Lord, impressive" she said clapping her hands to him.

Scipio smiled as Hornet, Riccio and Mosca ran round with their bags. Scipio and Verity put the bags they were carrying down next to the front row of the chair and sat down on the stage the curtains to their back and the projector screen behind that.

Watching the three orphans run around and climb the steps up to the balconies. Verity smiled, they seemed happy and this seemed an okay place. Looking to Scipio she frowned he wasn't okay he was a liar.

"I know your not who you say you are" she told him.

Scipio turned his face to her and tilted his head away a scared look on his face.

"I won't tell them. You proved that you're a good person you took them out of that place and brought them here so you're in my good books"

Scipio nodded and thanked her a second later he looked to her.

"How did you know?"

Verity made a muffled laughing noise and smirked her crooked smiled.

"I went to see them the other night and saw you leave the house. I followed you back to your house I didn't know who you were and thought you were going to get them trouble. So I followed you home and then went back to see them they told me about you and I was going to tell them but they told me you were bringing them here so I gave you the benefit of the doubt. So I tell you now Thief Lord don't screw up or telling them you're a rich boy playing poor will be the least of your worries"

Scipio's listened and opened his eyes wide when she threatened him. His eyes narrowed slightly looking at her clothes.

"And who are you then Verity the Shadow Master?"

Verity glared at him.

"I'm an orphan with a family of sorts"

When he frowned she explained.

"I live with my stepmother, my father remarried after my mother died and then he died"

"Do they know that?" Scipio asked indicating the group.

"No they don't. You have one secret I have another let's keep them between the two of us okay?

Scipio held out his hand for her to shake. Lifting her right hand she grasped his and met his eyes and nodded.

When they had agreed to keep their secrets the two thieves turned their heads to the three younger children who were running round emptying the bags they had carried to the Stella. Emptying the last bag on one of the cinema chairs Hornet came to the front of the theatre where the thieves were sat watching. Riccio and Mosca followed behind and slouched into the deep red seats with contented sighs.

"This place is amazing Scipio!" Riccio told him.

Scipio smiled. "And now all you need is money to buy your food with"

Verity stood up then and clapped her hands.

"Well then I shall go and get you some things to keep you going for a while"

Hornet and Riccio smiled at Verity and looked to Scipio.

Verity noticed their looks and glanced to the Thief Lord who was looking back at her like she's grown another head.

"Why don't you join me or will accompanying another thief lower the infamous Thief Lords standards"

Hornet, Riccio and Mosca snorted at the elder girls' words.

"We'll never be hungry again with two thief lords!" Riccio said happily rubbing his t-shirted stomach in emphasis.

Verity laughed along with her friends while the thief lord watched.

"But Riccio I'm not a thief lord I am a shadow… a Shadow Master" Verity corrected him.

Riccio looked up to her and blushed slightly, Mosca and Hornet made kissing faces behind the boys head making Verity bit her lip to stop from laughing.

Bringing attention back to him. Scipio stood up and turned to Verity then to the three others.

"If you wait up then we will return with loot, and your answer shadow thief is no my standards are not lowered by accompanying you"

"Well that is very good to know" she said with a sarcastic laugh.

The two thieves left the Stella, leaving Hornet, Mosca and Riccio to make their beds for the night. The sky outside was dark almost black with the stars glowing down. Once they had left Verity looked up at the stars ad gave Scipio a genuine smile.

"Don't you think the stars are pretty?" se asked him.

Shrugging he looked up at them and subconsciously started identifying the constellations.

"Come we need to go" Verity told him. Bringing his head back down and round he saw her walking off in a fast walk down the paved street, her shoed feet making no noise at all as she moved. Running to catch up he made more noise which made her flash a look over her shoulder.

"Shush!" she hissed "Do you want to wake everyone up?"

Scipio shook his head and walked a little faster to catch up. Verity had stopped now in front of a wall that she scaled using a nearby post; once she was up she climbed up the side of the building next to it using the draining system and the window ledge. Scipio watched from the ground in amazement. When she looked down and waved her hand at him he snapped out of his trance and began to make his way up to the roof to join her.

When he made it on to the roof she turned and grinned at him and took a running leap on to the next roof. Scipio watched in amazement, again she motioned him to follow; taking a deep breath he ran and jumped landing with a loud thud.

Verity shook her head. "Jump to the next house and a little quieter, do it now or we will get caught" she told him.

Jumping again he bent his knees and landed a little softer. Verity landed a second later with hardly any sound. And set off again on to the next building, jumping from one to another and then running swiftly and quietly along the next to the other end before she jumped to the next. Scipio ran behind keeping a quiet as he could. He was impressed no more than impressed by the way she moved so quietly and efficiently.

When she finally stopped she had to wait a few moments for Scipio to catch up with her. When he landed with a dull thud she turned to him and grinned.

"So tell me Thief Lord. Where exactly were you planning to steal from, as you are obviously not a thief?" she asked him

Scipio looked at her and shrugged.

"My house" he said finally.

Verity nodded "Start with what you know. Good idea. But are you any good at stealing?"

Scipio shook his head. "I've never stolen anything, but I can sneak around"

"If what you just spent the last 10 minutes doing is sneaking round you should work on it" she laughed softly, sitting down on an air vent.

Scipio frowned "What do you mean?"

"I mean Thief Lord you aren't very good at sneaking around. You couldn't keep up with me. You're very quiet I'll give you that but you need to be fast as well as quiet"

When the boy looked embarrassed Verity stood up and gave him a guilty smile.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, but you needed to know. The others don't need you getting arrested while trying to provide for them. So I will help you if you want" she told him patting his arm.

* * *

Well that's the first chapter, hope you like it, I have hardly changed the plot of this story, i watched the film repeatedly to make sure I got the dialogue right in the next couple of chapters and I'm still not finished. If anyone has a link to the script I would really appreciate it. XXX

PS. Please review I'd really like to know what you think xx


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters from The Thief Lord except for Verity/Fallon, Benji and a few others and i am making no money from this story.

* * *

Chapter 2

Two days later in St. Marko's square Riccio, Hornet, Mosca and Verity were using the tourists as a perfect cover for pick-pocketing. Moving round within the crowds of people, as they wandered around looking at the statues and the Basilica. The group bumped into the unsuspecting victims taking their wallets. They had been there since before noon, when the crowds had all arrived sight seeing before lunch. Now it was near 2.00pm and the crowds were still walking around in a giant group.

The group on orders from Verity were to keep in eye sight of each other at all time if trouble arises. It was thanks to this plan that Verity saw Riccio as he walked past a tall man dressed in a suit. It was maybe that fact that he was dressed in a suit that told her the man wasn't your average tourist. She had been about to go over and move the boy on when the man had span round and grabbed hold of Riccio. Shouting then began between Riccio and the man. The man shouting for someone to call the police and Riccio shouting he had done nothing wrong.

Looking round for Hornet and Mosca, Verity growled to her self when she couldn't see them, squaring her shoulders she charged at the man, knocking her lowered shoulder into his side.

The man in the suit let go of Riccio immediately as he bent over double in pain, holding on to his side.

Riccio looked to Verity in amazement.

"Thank me later. RUN!" she shouted pushing him off in one direction as she ran in the other as the man staggered to his feet and started to pursue her.

Running as fast as she could Verity started to lag, she'd run across St. Marko square dodging tourists and while carrying a backpack full of stolen wallets. Turing a corner she leant against the red brick wall panting heavily.

Footsteps alerted her to the fact she wasn't along. Holding her breath she stood up from the wall and prepared to run again. Watching to glance at who it was she laughed to her self when a young couple walked round the corner kissing oblivious to the fact she was their. Letting out her held breath she laughed.

"Get a room!" she said as she started to walk off again.

Turning the next corner she looked up and into the face of the suited man.

Looking down at her, the man recognised her reaching for her he grabbed her arm as she tried to turn and run. Holding on to her arms tightly Verity cried out in pain.

"Let me go!" she shouted.

The man slapped her round her face.

"Where is my wallet? Does your little friend have it?" he seethed back at her pushing her backwards against the wall.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I don't know about any wallet or any friend Sir" she answered struggling against his grip.

He man raised his hand and slapped her again, knocking her head against the wall.

"Do not lie to me!" he shouted again, his fist connecting with her stomach.

Verity's eyes bulged with the force. Her legs buckled and she started too slid to the floor, revealing her bag to the man.

Letting go of her he reached for the bag and pulled it open spilling out the stolen wallets.

"You lying little rat!" he shouted against grabbing her hair. Verity cried out.

"I'm sorry I don't have your wallet. Please let me go!"

"Thieving rat!" the man shouted hitting her again with the back of his hand.

Letting her drop to the floor, the man picked up most of the stolen wallets and put them in the inside of his suit jacket. Standing next to her huddled body he sneered.

"If I ever see you or your little friend again, what happened now will be the least of your worries little girl" he sneered booting her in the side of the head.

Verity groaned in pain and rolled on to her back, her eyes rolled and closed as she drifted into unconsciousness. The man in the suit looked down at her body kicking her with his foot softly this time before he turned and waked out of the alley to the canal.

20 minutes later more foot fall was heard running along the alley way.

"I can't see her!" Mosca shouted.

"Keep looking she has to be hear somewhere!" Riccio shouted as they came round the corner.

"VERITY!" Hornet shouted when she spotted the girl lying on the ground on her back not moving.

The three children ran to the unconscious girl. Three audible gasps followed when they saw the cut and red marks across her face, blood was dripping from two gashes on her head. The first on her temple the last on the side of her head. The blood had matted her hair, making it cling to her head.

"Verity wake up!" Riccio shouted nudging her arm.

"Be careful Riccio" Hornet scolded.

"What do we do Hornet?" Mosca asked looking scared.

"We need to get her back to the Stella" Hornet decided when she had looked round and saw a broken cart that the market traders used on the market stalls.

"If we can fix that we can pretend we're playing" she pointed to the cart.

Riccio and Mosca jumped up and ran over to the cart.

"The wheel pin is gone!" Mosca shouted back.

Hornet looked round at Verity then to Mosca.

"Go find one" she told him. Mosca nodded and ran off down the alley with Riccio.

While tending to Verity as Riccio and Mosca were running round trying to find a wheel pin for the broken cart.

Hornet sat with Verity's head on the lap, stroking her hair back.

The blood was clogging up and crusting in the gashes. Hoping the boys would return soon she knew she had to clean the wounds so they didn't get infected. Verity had told her a few things on how to look after there selves if she wasn't around.

Looking down she was glad Verity had told her or they would be in bigger trouble.

Keeping watch down the alleyway for Riccio and Mosca, Hornet failed to see Verity open her eyes slowly, she felt her move and quickly glance down.

"Verity?" she asked.

"Yhuh" Verity mumbled back

"What happened, when you didn't come back to the Stella we were worried?"

Verity winced as she tried to sit up, and fell back into Hornets lap. Bringing her hand to her head she cried out.

"Verity what happened?"

"Suit man found me, took wallets" Verity told her friend, as she closed her eyes again to rest.

"Don't go to sleep on me, where else are you hurt?"

"Hornet it hurts everywhere, let me sleep I'm tired"

"Can you remember what you told me?"

"What did I tell you Hornet?"

"What you should never do if you hurt your head really bad?"

Verity snorted. "Its not that bad I've haven't got concussion"

"You're bleeding"

"Just needs a plaster, can I sleep now?" Verity asked.

"No, I'll get bored on my own" Hornet told her friend.

Verity looked up at her, and saw the panic in the younger girls' eyes. Nodding she gave a small smile followed by a wince.

"I'll keep you company" she told her, Hornet gave a relieved smile.

"Where are Mosca and Riccio?" Verity asked suddenly.

Panic hit her system, what if the man had found them?

"They went to find a wheel pin to fix that cart so we can carry you back to the Stella"

Verity nodded "Good thinking Hornet".

Hornet smiled then looked up quickly at the sound of hurried footsteps.

Riccio and Mosca ran round the corner, there faces white.

"What is it?" Hornet asked.

"The...The man…he's following us" Riccio ran forward grabbing Verity's arm.

"We have to run!" he told them.

Hornet grabbed Verity's other arm, Mosca ran and grabbed her feet lifting her up off the floor as they ran down the alley in the opposite direction away from the man in the suit. Running along the back alleys they ran left them right, looking over there shoulders and round the corner checking for the man. Verity passed out again at the movement as they ran with her unsteadily.

Reaching the canal they crossed over the bridge and carried on running until they reached the Stella's main entrance.

Placing Verity's feet on the ground. Mosca went to open the door so they could carry her in. Hornet and Riccio half dragged Verity, her limp legs trailed behind, her head lolling down against her chest. Once in side the safety of the Stella Mosca locked the door behind them and leant against it as Riccio and Hornet carried on dragging Verity in, laying her next to the stage. Hornet ran to her balcony and started to throw around blankets to make a bed for the boys to put Verity. Laying the thicker duvets down then sheets she called down for them to bring her up.

Stumbling over the steps at the back of the theatre Mosca and Riccio struggled up the steps. They hardly used the back steps to the balconies but chose to climb up the rope ladders they had installed. Now they climbed the steps as carefully as they could while they carried their unconscious friend to the prepared bed. Once they had settled her down Hornet told Mosca to fetch the medicine box.

"Will she wake up?" Riccio asked kneeling down beside Hornet.

"Yes she woke up when you went for the wheel, she was making sense"

"Why is she asleep now?" he continued to ask still worried.

"Don't worry Riccio. I know what to do; I have to keep waking her up every hour and ask her questions"

Riccio looked at her. Rolling her eyes sarcastically "Verity told me, she brought that book as well" Hornet told him.

Running up the steps Mosca returned with the said book and the box of medical supplies Verity had insisted they have stocked up at all times encase of emergency. They had told her nothing bad would happen but had submitted to her consistence jibbing. Now they were all glad they had. Opening the box Hornet looked through it for bandages and alcohol to clean the wound with as well as the cotton swabs.

Taking a small dish she filled it with a small amount of the alcohol.

"Take her arms she might wake up when I do this" Hornet told the boys who where now sat either side watching.

Grabbing the unconscious girls' arms gently. Hornet dipped the swab in the alcohol and wiped it along the side of the gash, Verity never moved only continued to breath slowly and almost unnoticeable.

Dipping the swab back in the bowl Hornet continued the process until the wound on her temple was clean, the stones and bits of grit removed. Taking one of the bandages she bound the girls head before beginning on the second and bigger of the gashes, turning Verity's head, she moved the girl hair back and grimaced at the gash.

Taking another swab she dipped it in the alcohol and began to clean the gash like she had the previous. The second the swab touched Verity's head the girls eyes opened wide and she bucked against Riccio and Mosca's hold.

"What are you doing!!!" she shouted

"Cleaning your wound" Hornet told her.

Verity looked round at the bowl and then at the bloody swabs, her eyes rolled as she passed out again, her head banging on Riccio's leg as she fell.

Hornet looked at the others and then to Verity in surprise.

"I don't think she likes blood" Riccio laughed nervously.

Hornet agreed and moved Verity back so she was laying on the floor again, turning her head she continue to clean the wound, revealing the shape of where the suited man had kicked her.

"That's a boot mark" Mosca told her when he looked.

"The man kicked her in the head?" Riccio looked amazed "All for a wallet"

Hornet clicked her fingers. "There must be something important in the wallet; do you still have it Riccio?"

Riccio nodded taking the wallet out and opened it. The wallet was bulging, almost unlocking it's self from the clasp.

Opening it, Riccio revealed the reason why the man had wanted his wallet back; it was full of money, all €50 notes, counting it Hornet gasped at the amount.

"Who ever he was he must be important" Hornet decided.

"That doesn't mean he can beat children up! Riccio said in disgust.

"What should we do with the money?" Mosca asked holding the money.

Hornet looked to Verity then to the boys.

"We have enough with the wallets the man left behind. We can take his money to the church and to Verity; she won't be able to steal for her master for a while"

Riccio and Mosca nodded in agreement. Separating the money they put it in two separate bags, one for the church and the other for Verity.

"We should get something to eat" Hornet said standing up.

"What about Verity?" Riccio asked.

"We wont be long we can get the food and then come back and check on her" Hornet told him reassuringly.

Leaving the Stella to go to the store, the three of them walked as fast as they could all three pairs of eyes more alert to what was happening around them.

***

That night the Thief Lord arrived at 12.00 as arranged, knocking on the back door, Mosca ran and answered it.

"Scipio, Verity got beaten up!" Mosca gushed out. Scipio took off his mask and ran past the boy.

Entering the Stella's main room he looked round for Hornet and Riccio. Riccio stood up from one of the seats, putting down his comic. He looked to Scipio then motioned his head to the balcony where Verity was asleep.

"What happened?" He asked

Hornet stood up from the balcony and looked down. Seeing Scipio she climbed down and stood next to Riccio.

"We were in St. Marko's square, Riccio picked a man in a suits pocket and he turned round and grabbed him. Verity ran over and shoved the man over and then ran off. The man got up and followed her and caught her down an alley…He left her unconscious Scipio…with a big gash in her head" Hornet cried.

Riccio patted her shoulder comforting her. Scipio looked to Riccio who looked back guiltily.

"It's not your fault Riccio; you were not to know the man would do that. Hornet is there anything you need to tend to Verity with?"

Pausing before answering she then nodded. "I need more bandages, and some more band-aids"

Nodding Scipio placed his bag of loot down on the stage and turned back to them.

"Take these tomorrow to Barbarossa, I'll go and get some more medical supplies, one of you needs to stay awake until I return, the others can sleep"

Hornet and Riccio nodded as Mosca walked over to the bag of loot and looked inside it at the golden objects shining back at him in the dull light.

When he turned round to congratulate the Thief Lord he saw the room had only two occupants, Scipio had already left.

An hour later there was a procession of knocks on the back door of the Stella.

Riccio got up and ran to the door.

"Password?" he asked.

"Riccio it's me, let me in" Scipio replied.

Riccio opened the door and frowned. "Why didn't you say the password?"

"Because you can't remember the password" Scipio answered knowingly.

Riccio blushed slightly and then laughed. Shutting the door behind Scipio he followed the older boy down the corridor to the main room. Hornet and Mosca were asleep in the balcony bed.

Riccio climbed up the ladders that lead to Hornets box and called her name softly.

Hornet woke up suddenly. "What is it Riccio?"

"Scipio's back, he's brought the medical things you wanted"

Hornet jumped up and looked over the balcony and smiled at the Thief Lord happily.

Looking down the Verity's sleeping form. They had been waking her up every hour for the past 18 hours and the last time she's told them she was hungry. So they'd fed her and then she's gone back to sleep. Hornet had taken this as a good sign and decided that Verity wasn't concussed.

Climbing down the ladder, Hornet took the box from Scipio and opened it, looking inside at all the things he had brought. The box contained everything from cough syrup to cool packs for fevers and band-aids in an arrangement of colours and patterns.

"Thank-you Scipio this will keep use going for a while"

Scipio nodded looking at his watch.

"I need to go now my master is expecting me tonight, I will come back tomorrow night at 10.00pm" he told her, turning to Riccio he smiled. "Riccio the new password is jellybeans, can you remember that?"

Riccio nodded "Course I can, jellybeans is easy!"

Nodding again he waved them good night and headed back to the door, Riccio followed a moment later and locked it behind him. He and Hornet then returned to their beds. Hornet checked Verity's bandages before laying down, leaving the lamp on next to her in case Verity woke up needing her help.

* * *

Well that's another chapter, hope you liked it X


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : I don't own any of the characters in this story and i'm gaining nothing but enjoyment from writing it. lol Verity/Fallon, Benji and a few others do belong to me.

**Authors Note**: This story is based on the film and not book, I just wanted to clear that up now as it will cause questions, lol. enjoy  
**Extra Author's Note**: I'd also like to thank Abby for reviewing, As for your assumtion that it was Scipio's father you are totally right. Hope you like the rest of the story and thanks again for the review it was muchly appreciated. :)

**Chapter 3**

The next night, Scipio arrived at the Stella with the stolen items he had taken from his house that night. Knocking on the door he waited a few moments before Riccio opened it and let him in.

In the main area of the Stella where the plush red chairs faced the curtained screen. Hornet and Mosca sat occupying two of the seats; both looked up when he entered; Riccio following behind.

Looking round for Verity he could not see her.

"How is Verity?" he asked guessing she was still resting.

"I'm fine, now can you tell them I am okay I need to go out, my master will be angry if I don't go and see him" The girl stood up from the makeshift bed on the balcony, she looked down at the boy who had asked of her well-being with an almost pleading look then an annoyed glance at her friends who were holding her against her will.

Scipio laughed at the girls' annoyance at her friends.

"She seems fine to me" he said with a shrug.

Verity climbed down the ladder and bounded over to Scipio hugging him with a big smile on her face. "See Scipio thinks I am well enough to leave"

Scipio looked at her in surprise but then smiled at the others as they looked unsure.

"If it makes you feel better I will accompany her on her raid" he told them.

Verity made a noise. The group looked at her.

"You're not coming with me!" she told him "I'm not a little girl that needs looking after or protecting"

Scipio looked her in the eye "I know, but if it makes them feel better…"

Verity pulled a face not believing him. Looking to her friends, Hornet, Mosca and Riccio looked back not budging. Growling she threw her hands up in defeat.

"Fine you can come with me… but you have to keep up"

Scipio nodded following the girl as she sped to the door.

Walking along the canal, Verity walked over the bridge her pace fast and constant. Scipio lagged behind giving her space but keeping her in his sight.

When she reached a wall at the end of an alley way she climbed on top of a pair of wooden crates and launched her self on to the top of the wall, grabbing hold of the window ledge of the building she pulled herself up. Scipio watched from the ground in unmasked awe.

Looking down Verity flashed a grin and cocked her head telling him to follow. Sitting down on the wide window ledge she watched as the Thief Lord clambered up the wall. When he had finally gotten up. Verity stood up and then grabbed hold of the drain pipe and shimmied down the other side of the wall, looking back and smirking at Scipio disbelieving look.

"Come on Thief Lord" she called jeeringly as she took off in a run.

Scipio jumped from the wall as quickly as he could; hitting the ground he stood up and groaned as shooting pains ran up his legs like an electrical current, sprinting after the girl he was starting to wish he's never met.

Chasing Verity along the cobbled pathways, Scipio came to a building, Verity stood leaning against the wall beside the gate waiting for him, her arms folded and a bored look on her face.

When he came to a stop and panted holding his legs with his hands. She laughed

"Took you long enough" she said as she pushed off the wall and shoved open the gate and walked inside.

Scipio followed in a second later; taking a key from inside her shirt she unlocked the door. Scipio stood back in confusion while she unlocked the door but followed her in.

Verity flicked on the kitchen light revealing the dark room to their eyes.

The kitchen was quiet small but homely, everything was placed away neatly, except for a covered sandwich that sat on the table with an empty envelop. The content of the envelop was in Verity's hand.

Scipio watched her read the later and moved closer. Verity put down the letter and gave a long sigh of relief.

"What is wrong?" he asked

"My step-mother has gone to visit her mother, she left yesterday"

"Then she doesn't know of your injury?"

Verity shook her head and picked up the sandwich and put it in the plastic bin that stood down the side of one of the counters.

When she turned round her face was serious

"You can go now" she told him

"I'm not leaving yet" he answered back

"Get out Scipio, I can look after myself I'm not a little girl I can look after myself" she said sharply pushing him towards the door.

Scipio spread his legs and stood his ground solidly, his arms folded.

Verity tried to push against him, until his elbow struck her in the side. Crying out her legs buckled. Scipio arms reached out grabbing her as she fell, pulling her back up to him he laughed sarcastically.

"I'm not going anywhere until you're in your bed resting" he told her.

Verity looked up at him and sneered.

"Hurry up then I wouldn't want to keep you from your lovely big house and loving family"

Scipio pushed her forwards towards the hallways door, hiding his face as his scowled at her.

Finally in her bedroom, Verity grabbed her sleeping clothes and headed off to the bathroom leaving Scipio in her bed room waiting.

In the bathroom, Verity changed into her pj's a grey vest top and purple sleeping shorts. When changed she picked up her toothbrush and turned the sink tap on, brushing her teeth quickly not trusting Scipio alone in her room of all places. When she had finished she returned to her room. On entering she found Scipio lay out on her bed asleep.

Rolling her eyes she walked over crawled into the other side under the covers wincing as she stretched the bruised skin, pushing the sleeping boy a little further away she snuggled down to sleep mindful of her bruises.

***

Hours later Verity woke suddenly to the sound of nearby cursing; opening her eyes she scanned the room for the source of the swearing.

Looking towards the door she watched Scipio stumble as he tried to reach the door. Pushing the duvet back she slid from the bed and walked to the door, twisting the light switch the light flicked on the dimmest setting. The room filled with a low light causing Scipio's head to jump up, his expression shocked and startled he hadn't heard her get out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Verity asked the boy.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep, I'll go now" he told her making a move to the door.

Verity shrugged and turned of the light again putting the room back into darkness. Scipio mumbled a curse out when he saw the grin.

"You know you can stay if you want, I'd appreciate the company"

"You've changed your tune. You didn't want me here earlier"

When she didn't answer he sighed and turned around. Girls confused him at the best of time, but Verity was unfathomable.

Walking to the bed Verity laughed as he stumbled over dis-guarded items on the floor. Getting of the bed again she grabbed his hand and led him to the bed.

"You really need to get some better night eyes" she told him teasingly.

Scipio snorted as he lay down.

"My eye sight is not the problem Verity it's your messy room"

Verity gasped rolling over she shoved him, trying to push him from the bed.

Scipio laughed and pushed back.

"My bedroom is not messy!" she cried in defence.

The boy carried on laughing at her as she continued to push him from the bed getting nowhere.

Changing her tactic she started to push his shoulders, again to no avail. Finally Scipio gave a final laugh.

"Okay, okay its not messy is neatly untidy"

Verity frowned in the darkness and stopped pushing the thief's shoulder Scipio who had been pushing back lost balance as she stopped pushed and fell forward against her his lips hitting hers. Within seconds the two jumped back in shock

"Sorry" they said in unison their faces red in embarrassment.

Verity looked to the boy who lay next to her, her face close to his as he stared back at her, his eyes searching hers as hers searched this. Slowing they both leant forward their lips met again, eyes closed as the kissed lasted longer. Pulling her closer Scipio wrapped his arms around her smaller frame. Verity winced slight and moved herself closer wrapping her arms round Scipio's neck continuing the kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : I don't own any of the characters in this story and am gaining nothing but enjoyment from writing it. lol Verity/Fallon, Benji and a few others do belong to me.

**Authors Note**: This story is based on the film and not book, I just wanted to clear that up now as it will cause questions, lol. enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 4**

As the sunlight filtered through the thin curtains that framed Verity's bedroom window. Scipio yawned opening his eyes, startled at the unfamiliar surrounding he tensed, next to him Verity moved huddling herself into his naked chest more.

Scipio looked down in amazement when he realised where he was and why he was.

Relaxing against he breathed out and slowly sat up causing his bed partner to slide further down his chest to his stomach, watching her for a few moments he smiled to himself, she was even cuter when she was asleep, not the usual cocky and funny cute he knew her as but the kind, innocent cute. Smirking at the thought of what she would do to him if he told her he thought her cute, he gasped when the girl moved in his arms.

"Stop watching me sleep!"

Smirking more he saw her eyes were now open and looking up at him, sleep clouded some of her vision and she moaned rubbing her eyes to clear them.

"We should get up" he told her pulling her up so her head was level with his shoulder, bringing his head closer to her shoulder he rested it slightly.

Verity looked at him and then at the window gage the time by the intensity of light creeping in. She figured it was about 6.00am.

Making a sound of agreement she looked back over her shoulder at him, and his naked chest. Blushing she turned her head away.

"I still need to go to the Stella and tell them you're home before I go home as well" he told her not realising she was blushing.

Verity turned over and gave a brief glance at his face before her eyes wandered down.

Looking down to where she was looked he took in breath quickly; his face tinted red as she looked up her own face matching.

"About what happened…?"

Verity pulled her hand up and pressed her index finger to his lips.

"What happened last night happened, it shouldn't have but it did, we can't change that… I'd rather it have been you than someone else"

Not knowing what to say he nodded as he sat up and looked round for his boxers and pants.

Thankfully they were on the floor by the bed he leant over and pulled them to him, slipping his boxers on first he pushed back the bed cover and stood up. Reaching for his pants he noticed first that Verity hadn't moved and second she was watching him with a grin on her face.

"Aren't you getting up?" he asked tilling his head slightly.

Verity smiled back and shook her head. "I need to get a shower first, why don't you go ahead and tell Hornet and the boys I'll go round later, then you can get home before your father realises your gone" she told him.

Grimacing slightly he nodded, sitting on the bed he pulled on his black boots. Looking behind him as he pulled his jumper on, Verity sat behind him looking over to the window with a small smile on her face. Leaning over he tapped her arm getting her attention.

Verity smiled and shuffled over under the covers over to him. Leaning up as he began to speak she kissed him sweetly, after returning the kiss Scipio pulled back and looked at her.

"I'd better go" he said reluctantly.

Verity's smile dropped but she nodded.

"See you tonight Thief Lord"

Grinning he leaned over the bed and kissed her again.

"Yes I will see you tonight Shadow Master" he said with a smirk as he headed for the door.

When she heard the door click shut downstairs Verity pushed the covers back and got out of bed. Wincing at the dull throbbing between her legs and the healing bruises on the rest of her body. Heading for the bathroom she walked up to shower and turned the dial to the temperature she liked it best, turning round she caught her reflection in the mirror.

Walking up to it she looked more closely. Turning her head left and right she checked. Something was different she was sure of it but she couldn't see anything different. Sighing she shook her head and went back to the shower. Getting in she washed herself as quickly as she could mindful of the bruises and the scraps the suited man had given her.

If only she could trust her friends and Scipio not to do something in retaliation, she would have told them it was Dottore Massimo who had beaten her for taking his wallet.

Washing off the last bit of soap, she turned the dial back to its off position and climbed out of the shower, taking one the towels her step-mother had left out for her to use she dried herself off and walked through to her bedroom again.

Pulling open her door to the oak wardrobe she looked in and picked out a pair of faded blue jeans and a red hooded jumper. Changing into them she looked at herself in the mirror looking of any signs of the bruises showing. Finding none apart form the one on her jaw she nodded to herself and shut the door. She'd just have to tell her godmother she's knocked herself a little too hard. Jumping down the stairs two at her time she regretted her decision to do so when she landed on the hall floor as her legs screamed in protest. Shuffling into the kitchen she open the drawer next to the sink and pulled out a box an aspirin and filled a glass tumbler from the sink with water, swallowing them down she walked to the fridge and opened it. Peering in she pulled a face, her stepmother had left re-heatable food for the entire week for her to eat.

"Great leftover Lasagne from two days ago and whatever that it?" she sighed in disgust pushing back a container of unidentifiable food.

Shutting the refrigerator door she turned round and leant against it.

"Let's hope Ida has some food worth eating" she said aloud as she picked up a pair of black trainers and her dark blue coat and heading out the door.

She had to say it, if she had a say in the matter she would be living with her godmother. Ida Spavento was the most perfect person she could think of to raise or look after a child. As Verity left her godmothers house she sighed contently her stomach was full of delicious homemade bread made by Ida's housekeeper and the best honey money could buy in the city of Venice. After her fantastic breakfast Ida had told her of the new house she was buying. They'd then gone and looked at it on a quick trip before her godmother had to go off to a photography shoot with some rich family. Yes Ida Spavento was perfect, but what would she think of the double life Verity was leading. Shuddering Verity pulled her jacket put around her face, she didn't want to think about that. Putting on a smile she headed off in the direction of the Stella to see her friends.

Taking the more crowded route she managed to pick several wallets from unknowing tourists. With the money from one wallet she stopped at some of the many stores along the side of canal and bought food that she knew Hornet, Mosca and Riccio would be able to cook and live on for a while. With the bags of food she set off again to the Stella. Once she had arrived she slipped down the side passage and kicked the door with her foot, as her hands were weighted down with the food. Mosca opened the door slowly, peering round he caught sight of her and the bags of food she was carrying. Stepping forward quickly he took one of the bags from her and helped her through the door with a big smile on his face.

In the theatre Hornet was sat on one of the red cinema chairs reading one of the books that Verity brought her from time to time. When she walked in the younger girl dropped her book and ran over. Riccio heard the commotion and looked over his balcony.

Verity smiled up to him and waved him down to come see what she had brought.

Hornet and Mosca sat on the stage with her as she pasted along the wallets and opened one of the bags of food, pulling out a giant cream bun for each of them.

Riccio's eyes widened at the size, putting his hands forward he accepted it eagerly.

Munching on the buns, Hornet smiled to her friend happy to see she was feeling better.

"Scipio said you were feeling better" she told the girl.

Verity nodded in answer as she finished the cream bun and started to count the money from the wallets.

"So you must have let Scipio see your hideout?" Mosca asked

Verity nodded again then stopped realising what she's told them.

"How did you know that?"

Hornet shook her head and smiled, pointing to the girls clothes.

"Your wearing different clothes, Scipio was in the same clothes he left in"

Verity rolled her eyes at herself.

"Oh yeah" she said lamely then laughed then went back to counting.

Hornet laughed at her friend hugging with one arm, the other still holding the cream bun.

"Thank-you for the money and the food"

Verity looked up at her friend and gave a brief frown, then shrugged her shoulders. "It's not a problem, well you have €400 here that should keep you going for a bit, or at least I hope it will. I gotta go now my master wants to see me today"

Riccio looked up "Are you coming to the Stella tonight?"

Looking up Verity grinned. "Of course I am, you can't get rid of me that easily even if you are a lousy pickpocket" she teased.

Scowling back Riccio then stuck out his tongue, jumping down from the stage he bowed mockingly. "Allow me to show you the door Oh Great Shadow Master"

Verity bit her lip. "Why Thank-you lousy pickpocket boy, that is very kind out you"

Hornet and Mosca laughed out loud at the face Riccio pulled as he walked off to the door mumbling.

Verity looked back and waved at the two sat on the stage and followed the young boy to the door.

At the door Riccio stood waiting a slight scowl on his face.

"I'll see you tonight Riccio and I was only joking you're a really good pickpocket"

Riccio's smile returned as he opened the door. "Where are you three heading to day?"

"To St. Marko's" he replied.

Verity nodded. "I might see you there; it will depend on what my master wants me to do"

* * *

**Well i hope you enjoyed, i had totally forgot about this story, i've almost finished it, just a few tweaks to take care off. i'll up load all the chapters i've finished already today.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer **: I don't own any of the characters in this story and am gaining nothing but enjoyment from writing it. lol Verity/Fallon, Benji and a few others do belong to me.

**Authors Note**: This story is based on the film and not book, I just wanted to clear that up now as it will cause questions, lol. enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 5**

2 months later Verity woke up to the sounds of her stepmother's voice.

"Breakfast's ready!" the woman shouted up the stairs.

Groaning Verity sat up in her bed, stretching she climbed out and went to the bathroom. Washing her face and brushing her teeth and hair she stared into the mirror for a moment before she headed back to her bedroom to put on her uniform.

"It's gets cold hurry up!" her stepmother joked.

Verity smiled, she liked her stepmother, she was funny when she wanted to be but it wasn't the same as her real mother, if she had to be honest she'd rather have her godmother as her guardian than her stepmother. Rachel was a very nice person but she was a very strict guardian.

Smoothing down the black pleated skirt that was part of her school uniform, Verity walked down the stairs, remembering Rachel's strict rule about running in the house.

The kitchen stood to the back of the old Venician house and over looked a medium sized courtyard full of green plants and a range of colourful flowers. Rachel stood at the kitchen window and looked out over the mini garden, her late husband; Verity's father had bought the house not long after they had gotten married. She had fallen in love with the garden when she'd seen it and James had only been too pleased to buy it for her.

Hearing Verity's muffled footsteps coming down the stairs she turned and watched the girl enter the room; it was shocking to see how much her stepdaughter looked like her husband's deceased wife. Rose was a beautiful woman and had been a very good friend to Rachel. Looking away quickly she blinked away tears. She would never have wished her good friend dead but if Rose had not of died she never would have married James. But now he was gone leaving his only daughter in her care.

On the large iron stove, Rachel had pancakes waiting for Verity. Dishing them up, she placed them on the table with the honey that her stepdaughter loved with pancakes.

Taking her cup of coffee she sat down opposite and started to finish her toast keeping a watchful eye on Verity. Waiting for the moment she would know the truth.

Verity sat in the kitchen seat tucked under the table, her eyes trained on the plate in front of her. Her stomach was doing summersaults and the thought of eating the pancake with her favourite honey topping was enough to make her gag. Jumping up from her seat she ran to the sink and retched. Behind her she heard the gasp of her stepmother.

"How could you do this?" Rachel's voice shouted.

Verity looked round confused, what had she done wrong, she's knocked over the table chair why was she yelling like she'd killed someone.

"You're pregnant!" Rachel exclaimed at the confused face on her stepdaughter.

Verity's eyes widen as realisation hit her.

Looking back to her stepmother tears burst from her eyes, sinking to her feet she leant against the cupboard behind her.

"I'm sorry" Verity cried out her whole body trembling, how could she have been so stupid. The sickness, the nausea, the mood swings. It all made sense now.

As Verity held herself crying on the floor, Rachel looked to the ceiling her own eyes flooding with tears, she's failed them both, she's allowed their daughter to get in this state. Crouching down beside the hysterical girl she pulled her into her arms and soothed her, as she had when James had died.

"Oh Fallon what have you done" she said using the girls real name.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know" Fallon whimpered.

Holding the girls head to her neck, Rachel stroked the side of her head and down the side of her face until the girls sobs stopped.

Staring out of the window she looked at the blue sky, and sighed. No matter what happened she would make sure the Fallon was okay she'd promised Rose she would look after James and Fallon and she'd promised James she could look after his daughter. And look after her is what she would do.

"Do you know who the father is?" Rachel finally asked she's was half terrified of the answer.

Fallon stopped moving for a split second her mind jumping.

"He was a boy I met before you went on your trip to Rome. He was on holiday here from Greece" Fallon lied. She couldn't tell her stepmother Scipio was the father. It would put everyone she cared for in trouble, Scipio, Riccio, Hornet and Mosca would all get found out and it would be her fault.

Rachel held on to the girl tightly, sad the whole situation was happing but happy to know that her stepdaughter was not sleeping with multiple people.

"We will need to see the Dottore; I will ring and see if we can have an appointment to in day"

Rachel stood up and looked at the girl still sat on the floor; crouching down again she held her face in her right hand.

"It will be okay Fallon, you will have this baby and we will find someone to look after it"

Fallon looked up surprised. "Why can't I keep it?"

Rachel looked taken aback for a second before she smiled.

"Fallon this isn't like one of the little dolly's you used to play with then put away when you got bored with them"

Looking up at her stepmother she nodded slightly. Her stepmother was right she wasn't old enough or mature enough to look after a baby. She would have to give it away. Abortion was not a choice; it was against their Roman Catholic religion. One sin had already been committed.

Rachel stood up and went into the hall, using the phone she rang the Dottore they were registered with and asked the receptionist for an appointment. Fallon sat in the kitchen in the chair she had knocked over she head bowed as she prayed. Rachel watched the girl; tears again filled her eyes as she listened to the receptionist telling her that the Dottore could see them that day at 1.00pm. Thanking the woman. Rachel put the phone back down on its hook and walked back through to the kitchen. Fallon brought her head up and looked at her stepmother waiting for her directions.

"You can go get changed, I'll inform your school you are not feeling well, we have an appointment at Dottore Leeman's at 1.00pm"

Nodding quickly, Fallon stood up and headed for the stairs, pausing she looked round and saw Rachel watching her.

"I'm really sorry I never meant for any of this to happen" the girl told the woman.

Rachel gave a nod and headed over to the now cold pancakes, picking them up she put them in the rubbish bin and set about cleaning the dishes.

The trip to the Dottore lasted an hour; he talked to Rachel and Fallon about the sort of care they would need to take and gave them a number to call to register Fallon under for when the baby was born. The organisation would find a good home for the baby.

Asking more questions. Rachel asked if they could have the number of another Dottore in Rome. Fallon looked to her stepmother in confusion. Rachel told the Dottore that they were going to move to Rome to live with her mother.

Fallon sat in the chair she was sat in, her head bowed her eyes closed in anger, she didn't want to leave. But she knew she had to, she didn't have a say in the matter.

If Riccio, Mosca, Hornet or even Scipio saw her in the months to come they would know. Blinking back tears she looked up expectantly to the Dottore who was looking through his medical files behind his desk in a metal filing cabinet.

Later that night Verity slipped from her bedroom and headed for the Stella. As usual Riccio opened the door forgetting the password. Sat on the stage Hornet, Mosca and Scipio sat waiting for them to come in.

"Ah the Shadow Master has arrived" Scipio said with a warm smile.

Trying to smile back she failed to make her eyes portray the false smile on her face. Scipio noticed and frowned slightly.

Hornet looked between the two thieves and their lack on communication. Something was wrong.

"What's wrong Verity?" She asked the girl thief.

Verity looked to her friend and gave a sad smile.

"I'm leaving" she told them

Riccio looking very confused answered

"You only just got here"

"I mean I'm leaving Venice" Verity told him looking at Scipio.

"But why?" Mosca asked.

Pausing a second to choose her words. "My master says that there are too many thieves in Venice and we must go somewhere where we can have to pick of whatever we like" she told her four friends.

The four friends looked at the girl stunned with her exclamation.

Scipio stood up.

"I need to talk to Verity alone" Riccio, Hornet and Mosca looked to Verity and then Scipio in bewilderment but nodded, standing up they left for their balcony bedrooms.

Leading her outside away from eavesdropping ears he pushed her against the wall.

"Why?" was all her said looking in to her eyes like he was trying to find the answer.

Verity looked down to her feet.

"My stepmother wants us to move to live with her mother in France" she lied.

"We want you to stay here, I want you to stay here!" the boy returned.

Verity looked up; her hand followed her eyes to his face.

"I can't stay Scipio, I want to but I can't. Rachel would hunt me down and I can't risk her finding you or the others. I love all of you that much"

Scipio looked down at her his eyes dark and sorrowful.

"Please don't go" he begged holding her in his arms his head hidden in her neck.

Pushing him away gently and looked up at him.

"I'll come back Scipio I promise I will. I'll come back and I'll find you all. It will be like I never left" she told him her hands over his heart.

Tears leaked from their eyes as they hugged each other close, holding on to each other like a life line.

"I love you and don't you ever forget that" Verity said standing back, giving one last look she kissed his mouth and turned and ran.

Scipio looked up at the dark sky, leaning against the walk he wanted to scream, looking down the dark alleyway Verity had long past through.

"I love you too" he said simply, looking to his feet and clenching is eyes closed to stop the tears. He went back inside to Riccio, Mosca and Hornet.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer **: I don't own any of the characters in this story and am gaining nothing but enjoyment from writing it. lol Verity/Fallon, Benji and a few others do belong to me.

**Authors Note**: This story is based on the film and not book, I just wanted to clear that up now as it will cause questions, lol. enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 6**

In the early hours of Friday morning, A young girl ran along the side of the canal, on her back was a worn backpack and a small bread basket; in her arms she carried a small bundle of cloth that concealed her son. Verity jogged along the canal in the semi light of Venician dawn, the sun was rising slowly peeking through the gaps in the buildings. Slowing down when she reached her godmothers house she stopped and looked up and down the street.

It had been 7 months since she had been in Venice, and 7 months since she had seen Ida Spavento, but it would be a little longer before she could see her again. How could she turn up on her godmothers' doorstep with her new born son asking for help and safety. But Ida would not turn away Benji, looking down at her sleeping son her lips moved in a painful smile. This was the hard part leaving him, it had been easy leaving the hospital in Rome and her stepmother she'd waited until night, taken Benji from the nursery and got the last train out of Rome and back to Venice.

Opening the gate to Ida's garden she walked stealthily up to the door, placing down the bread basket she laid her son down inside, wrapping him up snugly in the extra blanket she'd taken from the hospital. Benji slept on oblivious to the fact his mother was leaving him. Standing up Verity wiped her eyes sniffing back the tears that were stinging her eyes. Slipping her backpack from her shoulders she took out a letter and placed it beside Benji in the basket. Giving one last look to the baby she checked her watch and left quickly through the gate.

The letter she had written had been the result of weeks of planning; as her pregnancy had progressed she had begun to have second thoughts about giving Benji away. When he had been born she had decided that she didn't want him to be taken away where she would never see him, so she had written the letter begging her godmother to look after Benji and not send him away to the orphanage or tell her stepmother she had him or that she had returned to Venice. She only hoped Ida would agree.

Running back into the streets of Venice, Verity headed to the busy tourist areas today was the start of her new life. She had a responsibility to make money for herself and Benji to live on when she was old enough to look after him. Stopping to eat at one of the café's that opened early for locals to eat before the tourists flooded the streets. Sitting down in the centre of the café she ordered coffee and bagels with honey. Watching the people walk around her she took out her journal and worked out the amount of money she had left. Finishing her coffee and her sums she shut the journal and looked outside the streets were starting to get busy.

"Perfect" she whispered to herself, standing up she pulled out the money for her breakfast and left the café, heading into the crowds her hands ready to pick their unsuspecting pockets.

With a bag full of stolen wallets Verity stood back and smirked at the tourists that were walking round after 2 hours of pocket picking she had over 15 wallets. Laughing she turned her back on the crowds she headed off down a side street to the old house she had left a bag of items she had stolen from her stepmother's mother's house in Rome. Picking up the bag she looked out of the window towards the Grande Canal, checking her watch she gauged she had enough time to go to her associate and barter her goods for money. Deciding she did indeed have enough time she tossed the sack over her shoulder and exited the house heading for Ernesto Barbarossa's antique shop. She had met Mr Barbarossa one day when her stepmother had wanted to buy a painting; they had entered the store as Barbarossa was finishing with a least then suitable man. Her step-mother had pulled her out of the way her eyes watching the man in distrust. Verity had known then and there that the man was a thief.

Pushing open the door to the store Verity let the door bang shut behind her she knew it annoyed the hell out of the fat slimy slap head man as Riccio called him. Smiling to herself as she thought of her old friend she failed to see Barbarossa walk from behind the shelves.

"Verity? Well if it isn't the shadow master, where have you been for so long?" he called to her his arms raised in amazement. Verity stepped back out of his reach her face twisted in a look of disgust he was going to hug her!

"I have been in Rome" she told him.

"But now you are here to stay?" he asked her his eyes twinkled.

Verity looked him over her face blank as she tried to figure him out why was he being so nice to her?

Nodding she swung the sack round and let it hit the floor with a dull thud.

Again the man's eyes twinkled at the thought of getting something.

"Come through, come through" he waved her in as he walked back round the shelves to his small office. Sitting down at the desk with his safe behind him, Verity stood in front of the desk.

"I want €3000 for the lot" she told him.

Barbarossa looked at her his eyes wide as he caught his breath. Opening the bag he looked inside at the loot. Looking up to the girl his eyes narrowed.

"€3000?" he questioned.

Verity looked at him and gave her crooked grin "I would have said more but I want to get out of here quick I have people to see and things to steal"

Nodding happily Barbarossa rubbed his hands and turned round in his chair opening the safe he took out the money and threw it over the table to her.

Grabbing the money as roughly as he had thrown it, Verity counted and checked the authenticity of the money. Happy he wasn't cheating her she looked up and noticed him smiling at her.

"What?" she asked her defences up ready.

Clapping his hands he sat up in his seat and looked at her.

"An acquaintance of mine is in need of a thief to acquire an item for him, I gave him my word I would find the best I knew"

"And you thought of me?" Verity laughed in disbelief.

Barbarossa's face turned a shade of red she recognised from her step-grandmothers complexion, she had gotten him angry.

"No I didn't think of you first you weren't here, but you are now!" he bit his tongue before answering her sharply, anger still evident in his eyes.

"And?" she asked adding fuel to the flame.

"Will you take the job?" he asked.

Verity looked for a moment, her face looked past his and her mind travelled to her son, Ida would have found him by now and he would either be in a nice warm house or on his way to the orphanage, where should would rescue him from. She needed the money and the job sounded important enough for fat slimy slap head to get hot in the pants about.

Looking back to the antique dealer she nodded.

"I will do it but first you will tell me more details"

"So you will take the job?" he inquired.

"For the sake of any hidden microphones I will take the job" she teased.

Barbarossa stood up and clapped his hands, Verity stared him out she didn't trust this man at all not as far as she could throw him. And she doubted anyone could pick him up and throw him.

"I will contact the Conte and I will tell you when he wants to met"

A Conte? Interesting? I will be back in two days Mr Barbarossa" She laughed and ignored his out stretched hand.

Waltzing out of the door she let it bang behind her as she ran off into the streets of Venice. Heading back to the Grande Canal Verity headed to catch a taxi to return to the hotel she had booked a room in.

Passing along the alleyways behind the houses and stores she turned down and on to another pathway, at the centre she heard hurried footsteps heading her way. She stopped breathing for a second her mind jumped to the last time she'd been alone in an alleyway. Out of the shadows came a young boy with a brown hair behind him he dragged an even younger boy with light blonde hair almost white, his face was angelic and had a bewildered gaze as the older boy knocked into her. Hitting the wall she was about to shout after the boy when his voice echoed back

"Sorry"

Shaking her head she laughed at herself she was acting like any grown up would. Carrying on her way she headed up to her hotel room in the Stella Hotel. The door was painted white with the number 213 in gold, opening the door with the key she had been given at the desk who gave her wishes that Verity and her mother had a good stay. Verity smiled to herself, throwing her backpack on the bed she jumped backwards and landed, bouncing slightly until her body relaxed. Opening the bag she pulled out the wallets and the money from Barbarossa, taking all the money she pulled out a box from under the bed she put the money inside with the rest she had stored. Sitting down on the bed again she picked up the back and pulled out the one and only picture she had of Benji. Dropping the bag she laid back on the king size bed holding the picture to her, letting the tears run down her face she let herself sleep.

***

In another part of Venice, in the office of the detective Victor Getz, the said detective was entertaining two of the most annoying people he was sure he would ever meet.

Esther and Max Hartlieb were requesting his expertise as finder of lost things.

"What is it that you have lost?" Victor asked the woman getting a new file from his drawer.

Esther pulled out a photo of a young brown haired boy and a younger blond haired boy.

"You have lost your children?" Victor asked confused.

"There not our children" Max told the man quickly.

Esther explained that they were not there children but her late sisters.

"They are my late sisters' children, she raised Prosper and Bonniface on her own" she told him quite snobberly.

"Prosper and Bonniface what particular charming names" Victor mused.

"Yes well my sister had a fondness of anything particular" Esther told him in disheartened voice. When my sister died three months ago we applied for custody for Bonniface"

Victor pulled another confused face which prompted her to continue.

"But we couldn't take Prosper as well"

"That was when Prosper kidnapped Bonniface a week ago and brought him here to Venice"

"What make you so sure he brought him here?" Victor asked.

"Because of their mother loved Venice, she was planning to move here with the boys, filled their heads full of all manners of nonsense about the magic of Venice"

Victor looked at the couple and nodded he wasn't fully happy with the arrangement but he didn't want young children running round Venice in the middle of night.

***

As night sunk over the crowed streets of Venice Bo and Prosper walked down a dark alleyway. Prosper led them along while Bo tagged along behind, moving along he coughed every so often. Stopping he waited for Prosper to notice, when his brother carried on walking he shouted to him.

"I'm hungry!"

Prosper sighed and turned round opening his backpack he pulled out the last bread roll and gave it to his brother.

"That's the last one" he told him.

"Have we got enough money?" Bo asked as they began walking again.

Prosper fingered the money in his hand and sighed quietly.

"Don't worry I'll find us enough to eat" he told Bo as they reached the Pharmacy.

Telling Bo to wait outside, Prosper entered the store, the bell jangled loudly, walking round he looked for the pharmacist, not seeing him he carried on looking around for the couch syrup, identifying the stand he walked over to it. Picking up a bottle he looked round and pulled it to his shirt, stopping he paused and breathed out.

What was he thinking he couldn't steal it, moving to put it back the pharmacist grabbed him.

"Stealing?" the man shouted.

"What no! I was gunna put it back"

"That's what they all say" the man shouted back.

Prosper panicked shoving the man and ran for the door running from the store she grabbed Bo and dragged him along.

Out of the shop the pharmacist followed them shouting after them. Running down the alleyways the boys failed to see the figure running along the roof tops also following them, the figure stopped and slide down to the ground picking up a piece of rope the figure pulled it taut and tripped up the pharmacist before running off to catch up with the two boys.

Circling round the rooftops again the figure found the two boys resting in the middle of a building site, jumping down he turned the corner and walking in on them making them jump in shock.

"Are you lost?" the figure said walking out, dressed in a dark coat, and a strange mask with a long beck.

"NO!" Prosper replied defensively standing up pulling Bo with him.

"You look lost to me?" the figure replied walking up to them.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Prosper asked again, Bo stood behind him coughing.

"Questions better put by me to you?" the figure asked his arms folded as he walked left to right.

"Prosper and my little brother Bo" he answered

"Have you lost your Mummy and Daddy?" the dark coated figure taunted.

"Yes as a matter of fact" Prosper replied.

The masked boy took a step forward interested "Then I'll help you find them"

"You can't… there… there not with us anymore" Prosper explained as the boy got closer.

"Ah orphans and so young" he replied reaching for Bo. Prosper reacted quickly slapping his hand away.

"Now tell me, what did you steal? Money, Jewels? Are you… lock pickers, purse pickers, pocket pickers" the boys asked picking his pockets out as he listed.

"We're not thieves" Prosper told him.

"Please just leave us alone" he begged the masked boy "We have no money"

He continued as the thief lord walked around.

"Now run along home, were ever that may be" he said waving his arm.

"This is where we live now" Prosper told the boy sadly.

"Don't be ridiculous, do you know what happens here after dark. Things little eyes should never see" the boy told them walking forward trying to scare Bo.

"I'm… I'm not scared" Bo told him hiding behind Prosper's shoulder.

"Not scared, well aren't you the little tiger, Garr!" the boy growled mockingly making the younger boys jump back.

"We're not scared of here and we're not scared of you"

"Good, then follow me to safety. Right this way. Or would you rather sleep in the dark and damp doorways… Did I mention the rats?" he called over his shoulder as he walked off. Bo hearing the word rats jumped down and ran to catch up pulling Prosper behind.

"What have we got to lose Prop?" Bo asked him pulling him along.

Allowing the boy to lead them, Prosper and Bo followed him down alleyways and over bridges until they reached a sort of small square with an old theatre. Walking up to the estate agents he turned down the narrow alley. Prosper and Bo followed behind.

"Gentlemen my humble abode!" the boy announced raising his hand to the path ahead.

"The Stella… Our Star lair" he told them as he stopped at a door and pulled the bell.

"Strictly no grown ups allowed." He told Prosper.

Looking down to Bo he smiled behind the mask.

"You're not a grown up are you? Only some of them are very small. You wouldn't be trying to trick me on my own turf would you?" he asked Bo.

"I'm six and a quarter"

Pulling off this mask, the boy revealed his face. Prosper and Bo looked slightly amazed he was young like they were.

"That make you a V.I.P" the unmasked boy told him. The door behind then started to unlock and opened revealing a boy with spiky hair.

"You give me the willies every time you're late" the new boy spoke to the unmasked boy.

"Have I ever let you down?" he asked in return.

"What are they doing here?" the spiky haired boy asked about Prosper and Bo.

"They need my help; just like you did Riccio dear boy. Remember?"

The Boy identified as Riccio stood holding the door as the older boy patted Prospers shoulder leading him inside with Bo.

"We've being staking out the Platio Prazalli for days like you told us, it's always crowded… parties and things" Riccio told the older boy as he watched him close the door.

"Then I'll fit in perfectly" the boy replied.

Riccio smiled leading the way down the corridor.

"Are you thieves or something?" Prosper asked looking the older boy over.

"Not just any thieves. Scipio's the thief lord and the greatest thief in Venice" Riccio told them proudly as he led them into the theatre room.

"Aren't you scared of the police? Prosper asked but didn't expect an answer as the inside of the Stella made him stop in amazement.

Scipio turned on the lights making the room erupt in light, Bo and Prosper looked around in amazement.

"Two o'clock typical" Called a voice from above. The four boys looked up to find a girl looking down at them dressed in a dressing gown.

"Steal a watch next time we were getting worried. We were gunna send out a search party" she continued

Scipio stepped forward looking up. "This little fellow has a nasty cough do you have anything for it in your medicine cupboard?"

The girl looked down and pulled a strand of hair placing it behind her ear she nodded.

The commotion made another boy sit up across the other side of the Stella.

"Who are they?" he asked Scipio.

"They're friends of mine, they need to crash here… enough said?"

The boy jumped from his bed and when to pick up a bag, walking with the girl they stopped in from of Prosper and Bo.

"Here comes Matron with her magic potion" Riccio joked as the girl knelt in front of Bo.

Bo looked at the girl unsure.

"Don't worry I won't bite. I'm Hornet" she introduced herself as he put her hand to Bo's head.

The second boy placed the sack on the ground "This is the wardrobe" he told them both.

"You burning up does it hurt when you cough?" she asked the blond boy.

Behind her the second boy had emptied the sack out. "Help yourself" he told Prosper.

Hornet opened a bottle of medicine and placed it a Bo's lips, drinking it he continued to watch the girl.

"You won't get better in these sodden old rags" she told the boys indicating their clothes.

"We have to go back and pick up my haul, I left it somewhere near the Contreni" Scipio told them his arms folded.

"In the middle of the night?" the second boy asked

"Was it past your bedy byes Mosca?" Scipio teased.

"I don't think it would be good for him walking around in the night" Hornet told Scipio meaning Bo.

"I don't recall saying anything about walking" Scipio said bringing his hands out.

The group looked at him as he gave them a quick smile.

"Come" he told them the small group followed him out to the Canal once they we're dressed.

The Group watched as Scipio cane round the corner on a boat bigger than the one that Mosca used. Jumping on to the boat in excitement they cheered as Scipio pulled the throttle and made he boat move faster around the tight corners of the canals. Within minutes the canal police were chasing them, swerving round corners trying to out run them, the other began to panic as Scipio quickly turn and drove under a tunnel, pulling leaver a wooden pillar dropped down. The canal police followed then through the tunnel hitting the pillar making them crash, the group laughed and cheered as they continued on their way.

After their ride on the stolen boat to collect Scipio's loot they arrived back at the Stella, Scipio walked to the stage while the others watched. Pouring the loot out, Bo stood at the front looked at the loot, picking up a magnifying glass he looked to Scipio in amazement.

"Is it gold?"

"Gold, Silver and Glittering jewels" Scipio answered picking up a medal "plucked from the grown ups"

Prosper walked over and pulled Bo away while Scipio stood looking down at him.

"Put it down, he's stole it" Prosper told his brother placing his hands on the younger boys shoulders and pulled him away.

Scipio looked at him with a smug smile.

Riccio, Mosca and Hornet followed up to congratulate their Thief Lord.

"Wow one day they're gunna catch you Scipio" Mosca told him looking at the magnifying glass.

"Take all of this to Barbarossa tomorrow and try and get a decent price this time" Scipio directed them.

"How!" Mosca exclaimed "He just laughs at us, the fat pig"

"Prop can do it" Bo said from beside his brothers. "He's great at selling things"

"Hey!" Prosper nudged him telling him to be quite.

"Once we sold all my old toys at the second hand shop. They tried to give us peanuts so he just went" Bo explained turning his face from happy and smiling to stony faced and serious with a flash of his hand.

"Like a stone, so they gave us lots more money"

"Bo" Prosper looked down at his brother in disbelief.

"Ok you try and if you manage to out fox the old scoundrel. You and your brother can stay as long as you like"

Prosper looked back at Scipio and thought of his proposition. Looking down at Bo and then at the faces of the others he nodded giving his agreement.

"Good, now I think you should all go to bed, I will see you tomorrow night at 12" Scipio told them giving a small bow he headed for the door.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer **: I don't own any of the characters in this story and am gaining nothing but enjoyment from writing it. lol Verity/Fallon, Benji and a few others do belong to me.

**Authors Note**: This story is based on the film and not book, I just wanted to clear that up now as it will cause questions, lol. enjoy

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

Next day Riccio and Prosper battled through the Saturday tourist crowds on there way to Barbarossa's shop. Listening to Riccio recount tales of Scipio's heroic missions half heartedly he looked away for a second and bumped into a girl who was a little taller than himself, she looked at him with a look that confused him. Fear, the girl looked to Riccio who hadn't noticed Prosper and the girl. The girl gave a quick smile and spoke "That's twice you've bumped into me now" before she turned and dodged into the crowd out of sight.

Prosper watched the crowd for a moment longer until he heard Riccio's voice telling him to hurry up. Looking back round Riccio had stopped walking and was looking at him in confusion. Catching up he looked ahead trying to figure out when he had bumped into the girl before. At the other end of the street Verity leant against a stores plastered wall breathing in and out trying to slow her heart. Riccio had almost seen her. Shaking her head she reprimanded herself for not being more careful. Pulling her hands out of her pockets she set to work picking the pockets of the unsuspecting tourists.

Inside the store that belonged to Ernesto Barbarossa, Prosper and Riccio looked around at the many antiques that graced the shelves and walls. Some were covered in dust and others shined like the water on the canals when the sun hit it. Barbarossa looked over as the two boys entered the store and gave a slight sneer. Finishing his business with his customer he turned to the boys.

"What are you smiling at Hedgehog boy?" the man sneered at Riccio. "Go and wait in the office, don't touch anything understood?"

Riccio didn't reply but walked round the shelves and sat down in front of the large desk, Prosper followed behind carrying the sack of loot.

"What a rude man" Prosper whispered to Riccio

"I call him fat oily slap head slime ball" Riccio whispered back.

"Or right let the dog see the bone" Barbarossa's voice called as she waddled round the shelves and sat down in the chair behind the desk watching the two boys.

Prosper stood up with the bag and put his hand in pulling out the stolen items, placing them on the table.

Barbarossa sat up and looked at the items, picking up a pair of sugar tongs he told them his price.

"Ah, there are a couple of decent items here. So I'm going to offer… ah… a hundred"

"Which is very generous, lets just say I'm in a generous mood today" he continued happily.

Riccio and Prosper looked at the man.

"A thousand or no deal" Prosper answered his face blank.

The room went quiet as Barbarossa eyes widened and then narrow, Riccio looked at the boy sat next to him and smiled. Looking back to the stores owner, Barbarossa sat up not happily anymore.

"Have you lost your mind boy? I make you a generous offer, too generous and you insult me with fanciful nonsense. Tell the thief lord to send the boat boy or the Hornet girl next time if he wants to continue doing business with Ernesto Barbarossa" the man said raising his hand to give added definition to his name.

"I'm the thief lords official negotiator" Prosper said before standing up and starting to place the loot back in to the hessen sack.

Barbarossa watched him, his lips pressed together.

"Three hundred" he finally said "For the lot, most of its rubbish"

"Eight" Prospers bantered.

"Four" Barbarossa turned his head.

"Seven" Prosper countered again.

"Four, seven, five"

"Six, Eight, Seven and a half" Prosper said slightly cockily.

Barbarossa laughed "You're a clever lad. So…" the man said standing up and moving to his safe. "I'm going to give you...Five hundred" he said finally said holding up the note.

"That's the last time I let you treat me like a child" he said placing the notes down on the table, Prosper looked at the antiques dealer his face stony again.

Prosper took the notes and passed the sack back to Riccio who grinned up at him.

Leaving the store Barbarossa followed behind. Placing his hand on Prospers shoulder then Riccio he began to tell them of a job.

"One more thing, a client of mine is looking for someone, who… shall we say procure a certain item for him hmm"

"But if he's sick…"Riccio started to tell him

"He's looking for someone to steal something for him is that clear enough for your mucky ears" Barbarossa shouted in frustration.

Riccio nodded.

"Tell the Thief Lord there's big money in it for him, hm, hm, hm" the man said then pushed them off back in to the city.

***

Back at the Stella, Hornet had Bo in his new bed as she rubbed ointment onto his chest tickling him.

"Where were you going, what would you have done if Scipio hadn't have found you?"

Bo looked up the boys as he climbed into his hammock bed.

"We would have been okay, Prosper is good at looking after me and I'm good a cheering Prop up" Bo told him.

Hornet nodded next to him. "That's what we do at the Stella; we look after each other we're all orphans"

Mosca sat up quickly "I'm not an orphan, my dad went away on a boat and he hasn't comeback yet, but he think about me all the time"

"That's what he keeps saying" Hornet told Bo in a sad and quiet voice.

"It's true, one day I'll sail all over the world and I'll find him" Mosca defended.

"I believe you Mosca" Bo told him with a smile. Mosca smiled back and then grinned.

***

"Prosper; Scipio will never let anyone sell his loot ever again. Boy we'd never dare to talk to bald fatty slap head like that"

"Yeah well those things are probably worth even more" Prosper told the younger boy who jumped on him happily.

The boys carried on walking down the street, Riccio continuing to jump on Prospers back and laughing. As they walked past a cake shop, Riccio stopped and peered in.

"Prosper, come back!" he shouted waving his hand.

Across the road, Victor walked along but stopped in his tracks when he heard Prosper's name. Looking over he spotted Riccio shouting out Prospers name again.

"Prosper comeback you gotta see this" Riccio shouted, Prosper shrugged to himself and stepped back to see what had the boy's attention.

"We gotta get some of this, look at all this stuff. Let's celebrate Prop" he told the older boy.

Victor watched from across the road, stepping to a phone booth he pulled out one of the many false moustaches he had and stuck it to his face.

"We should get the money back to the others" Prosper told Riccio with a smile as Victor walked up behind him and took his arm.

"'Cuse me son, your names Prosper isn't it?"

Prosper looked the name in the eye and then bolted to his left, leaving Riccio to grab the man's arms and head butt him in the stomach winding him.

He then ran off down the street hollering in laughter. "Take that furry face!"

Riccio chased Prosper along the canal and across one of many bridges until Prosper came to the other side of the canal as Victor ran behind getting stopped by Ida.

The boys continued to run along the back alleys of Venice. Riccio shouted ahead.

"Prosper why you running?"

"That man knew my name!" Prosper shouted back

"So what?" Riccio shouted as Prosper skidded to a halt and changed direction.

"So what?" Riccio repeated when Prosper turned a corner errand pulled him sharply into a doorway.

"Okay cool it" Riccio said finally catching his breath while Prosper spied around the corner.

"So what if he knew your name?"

"I think he's trying to get me"

"And I think you're trying to nick our money!"

"Yeah and leave my brother behind!" Prosper told him.

"I thought you were trying to trick me" Riccio said back sharply, dragging back when he saw Victor at the end of the alley.

"Oh man, I think your right… I know him… this way" the younger boy said grabbing Prospers arm and dragging him along.

"Who is he?" Prosper asked.

"Some kind of private detective, Victor the snooper that's what they call him"

Running round the alleys they came to the Grande Canal, where the taxi boat was just about to leave. Running as fast as they could the boys jumped on to the boat. Victor followed from the other direction not far behind but a second too late to jump the boat like Prosper and Riccio, who sighed in relief.

***

"Here's to Prop!" Scipio called out rising is glass.

The group sat round a table that had been placed on the stage, Prosper sat on the end facing Scipio with his arms folded looking embarrassed, while Hornet, Mosca, Riccio, Bo held up their glasses cheering.

"From now on our chief looter, in fact you've done so well I think I'm going to give myself a little break" Scipio continued as he walked round the table in Prosper's direction but then past him.

"But you can't stop! Not now Barbarossa's got a customer, he's looking for a thief said there's big money in it" Riccio said in concern getting up from his seat following after Scipio.

"And I'll help you Scip, I'll come with you" Bo added with a smile as he walked up to join Riccio.

Scipio smiled down at the boy.

"No you won't! Don't be so stupid" Prosper told his brother, looking to him.

"Scipio gave me the kittens, so I'm going to help him with the stealing and that's that!" Bo told his brother back sternly.

Prosper looked to Scipio, hoping he would say something in his defence; Scipio looked to his feet flexing his jaw but then looked up with smile.

"I'll do it" he said "Bigger money equals bigger plans"

"And bigger cakes to buy" he bent over and smiled to Bo as he said the latter part.

"See?" Bo told his brother.

Prosper looked thoughtfully at Scipio as the boy walked past him then shock his head slightly. He'd have to go along with it and make sure his brother didn't get hurt.

"What else did Barbarossa say?" Scipio asked Riccio.

Riccio turned round and looked at Scipio.

"He said if you agreed we had to return to the store and tell him we were interested" Riccio accounted what had happened leaving out the part when they were chased by Victor.

Scipio nodded in thought, sitting down in his seat opposite Prosper on the end of the long table he looked at the table.

"Tomorrow go back to Barbarossa and find out about this client, where he wants to meet and when" he told the group.

Riccio and Prosper looked to each other. It would be them who would go to and find out.

* * *

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** : I don't own any of the characters in this story and am gaining nothing but enjoyment from writing it. lol Verity/Fallon, Benji and a few others do belong to me.

**Authors Note**: This story is based on the film and not book, I just wanted to clear that up now as it will cause questions, lol. enjoy

**Chapter 8**

On Sunday morning Verity woke up to the sound of knocking on her door. Sitting up in the large bed she pushed back the thin sheet and shuffled out.

Padding over to the door and turning the latch she opened the door, peering bleary eyed into the face of the Concierge.

"Yes?" Verity asked.

"Miss Spavento, I am sorry we have to wake you up this way for your wake up call, but the hotel is experiencing problems with the phone lines" the concierge told her apologetically.

Verity nodded. "Its okay, I think it is for the best you came to the door I tend to ignore the phone or take it off the hook" she told him with a smile.

Smiling the concierge nodded and turned to walk down the rich green papered walls carrying a small black clipboard.

"Hey momento!" Verity calls down the corridor to him. Running back into her room she grabbed a couple of notes, throwing on a dressing gown that the hotel provided she walked back to the door where the young man was waiting.

"Here and do you think it would be possible to have a knock on the door wake up in the morning from now on?"

The man accepted the money and gave a smile.

"Of course, it is at the start of my shift so I shall do it myself"

"Grazie!" Verity smiled happily.

Nodding again the concierge headed off back down the corridor.

Shutting the large white door Verity looked round the dimly lit room, today the maids would be cleaning so she had to make sure she moved the duffle bag and backpack with her money in out of the way, and lock them with the case locks she's picked up from the luggage of a really snobbish couple who were staying down the corridor. She had decided that she would have to get up early if she wanted to avoid her old friends and be able to see Barbarossa. Getting a quick wash she towelled her face dry and then looked into the mirror catching the glint of her eyes she stared back with a slight frown.

"Muddy eyes I wonder if Benji has my eyes…NO… don't think of that!" she talked aloud reprimanding herself. The less she thought of Benji the easier it was to be away, but it was getting harder and harder. Looking back at the mirror she gave herself a slight grin. To hell with her promise she'd go see him.

Collecting the wallets she had stolen she took €40 out of one and puts it in her red jacket pocket, taking the rest of the money and dropping it in a plastic bag Verity then put the bag into her spare backpack. Estimating the total amount of money she had acquired she knew it was about time she went to the bank and opened up an account.

"I'll take you tomorrow" she said to the bag as she placed it in the wardrobe, locking it with a luggage lock and then locking the wardrobe, taking the key she put it in her jacket pocket and picked up her empty satchel bag.

Using the lift at the end of the corridor she gripped the side bar, she hated lifts, but it was quicker than taking the stairs down 5 flights. Outside in the bright morning sun, Verity closed her eyes as she looked up to the sun that shone down at her. Sighing out deeply she brought her head back down and set off walking down the pathway outside The Stella Hotel and onto the city barge that took her along the Grande Canal to Ida's house.

At Ida's home, Verity climbed the steps up the side of the canal onto the pathway and walked up to the newspaper stand that the gentleman was opening.

"Buon Giorno" Verity called to the man.

"Buon Giorno" the man called back giving a brief wave.

"Have the papers been delivered yet sir?" Verity asked around the half open stall.

"Yes. Yes momento" the man called back turning into the cabin that stood behind him.

While the man pottered around inside opening the paper bundles Verity glanced up at the house that was her godmothers. The high wall prevented her from seeing the ground floor, but the first floor was open to view.

Glancing along she let out a quiet gasp as she spied Ida in the window, moving from one side to the other, frowning at the behaviour she continued to stare until the woman turned round to gaze out of the window. Verity had enough time to see the bundle Ida rocked and assume it was Benji. Smiling she turned back to the stall and moved out of sight. Benji was safe for now.

The stall owner returned that moment with a fresh morning newspaper rolled up for her. Verity smiled cheerfully and handed the man the correct change for the paper before she set off again into the floating city. Her journey to Barbarossa's shop was quick and surprisingly quiet. It was too early in the morning for the tourists and the area Ernesto Barbarossa choice to do business was also not a very big tourist attraction. Opening the door she stepped into the store gingerly, inside Barbarossa was dealing with two men that looked no good to say the least.

The fat bearded owner hissed at the two men angrily. Both men stepped back cowardly, although both far taller than Barbarossa they were obviously afraid of the man.

"Get out, and don't come back until you have something worth while!" the man shouted.

The men nodded quickly and turned round, their eyes widened when they saw Verity stood in the door way. Verity looked them up and down noting they dark clothes and the way they carried themselves. They weren't the sort of thieves that Barbarossa would hire; they belonged to another man that Verity knew in Venice.

Paulo and Dante looked to Verity, eyes twinkled in recognition enough for her to give them a small smile that Barbarossa wouldn't think anything of.

"Glad to see you back" Dante mouthed to her, his dark black hair falling in curls round his face, and shading his almost coal black eyes and thick lashes. Paulo smiled broadly at her as they walked up, Verity held the urge to scold him for the look, he was 4 years her senior and spoke to her as if she was his girlfriend or lover, to which she was neither and would never want to be. Paulo was a nice boy with his blond hair and light blue eyes but he wasn't Scipio. Dante was a lot like Scipio except he was less honourable and thought nothing of stealing.

Standing aside she let her old thief friends leave the store giving them a small smile and a slight nod of the head out of Barbarossa's eyesight. When she was alone in the shop with the fat man she cleared her throat.

"Mr Barbarossa?" she called.

"Verity you are here early… is something wrong?" the man asked walking round the corner of the shelves.

"No and why would you care?" her voice changed to cautionary.

Barbarossa shrugged bringing his hands up. Verity watched him move round the desk and offer the seat in front of the desk to her.

"Sit, Sit down" he said politely.

Verity did as she was told, placing her bag over her lap she looked up into the mans face.

"So… how is the shadow master today?"

"Cut to the chase Barbarossa I have only a small amount of time here, I would rather find out the facts and be on my way instead of swapping niceties" the girl replied sharply.

Barbarossa breathed in deeply, his eyes squinting, Verity clapped herself on her own back mentally she'd annoyed him now.

Gritting his teeth, Barbarossa sat back in his over stuffed chair, breathing in and out repeatedly calming himself down again.

"The Conte will meet you today at the Basilica in St. Marco's in the confessional at the back left at 2.00pm, he wants you to go alone" he told her he lips curling at the last bit of information.

Verity returned with her crooked smile "Does that mean I can't take Bowie?" she pouted.

Barbarossa frowned "Who is Bowie?"

Verity laughed "my knife?" she answered reaching into her bag to pull out the non existent knife.

"NO…No… that will not be necessary" the man mumbled quickly.

Verity nodded.

"Back confessional, Basilica, St. Marco's at 2.00pm. Got it"

Standing up she looked to Barbarossa and gave him a theatrical bow and walked from the store.

St. Marco's was not far from Barbarossa's store, it was easily walk-able if you knew your way around Venice and where not afraid to walk down the alleys. Verity knew Venice very well but the later she wasn't to sure about, at night it didn't matter she could climb the buildings and jump from house to house but in the light of day the alleys held more memories than danger to her. Checking her watch she smiled to herself, she had loads of time until she had to meet the Conte. Catching the taxi boat she headed off to her favourite café. The café sat on the corner of one block of cafés near to St. Marco that sat on the other side of an impressive bridge.

To one side was a pale orange house that took Verity's interest as she sat down at the café with a cup of coffee that was the cafes speciality. Sipping her coffee she watched the house with underlined interest; the house was large and had some impressive figurines in the windows of the upstairs rooms. Checking the windows and the walls that were built around it she subconsciously determined which walls were climbable. As she finished her cup of coffee she had compiled a series of routes of how to get into the house undetected. Smiling to herself as she placed down the empty cup she looked round for the waitress and smiled her over.

"Hello, how can I help you?" the waitress asked the young girl.

"Hi, can I have another cup of coffee and a serving of toast with tomato and cheese please?"

"Of course" the dark haired woman replied writing down the order and passing on to the next table where the first of the tourists had sat down.

At 1.45pm Verity completed a final circle of the square that was St. Marco's, her satchel bag now slightly heavier with stolen wallets and jewellery she had lifted from the unsuspecting tourists that she had come across on the way to the square and in the large open plan square itself. The afternoon sun shone down from high above, heating Verity's skin as she rested against the fountain watching the Basilica for anyone that seemed to be acting inconspicuously. The crowds milled around her blocking her view for a moment before they parted. Sighed she cussed the tourists quietly; as she glanced at the watch her father had given her and stood up. It was a few minutes to 2, just enough time to walk through the throng of tourists and into the Basilica.

***

"My customer will meet the thief lord in the confessional, the back left of the Basilica St. Marco and the Conte likes to shroud himself in mystery" Barbarossa told Prosper and Riccio the same day and a few hours after Verity has graced his shop, as he clipped his nose hair in a mirror that hung from the wall of his store.

Prosper stood behind him listening to what the fat man was sating while Riccio stood behind him out of sight copying the mans actions comically, making Prosper smirk.

"Any questions?" Barbarossa asked when he had finished, turning round he looked to the two boys.

"Is he a real Conte? Prosper asked.

"Are you deaf, what did I just say, as far as your stupid head is concerned he is the Conte now is there anything more you need to know" Barbarossa shouted in a squeaky voice that made the two boys jump.

"No need to fly off the handle, what time?" Prosper raised his eyebrows.

"Tomorrow afternoon three o'clock sharp and I reserve the right to fly of the handle when ever I feel like it thank-you very much" the store owner told him defending his rights.

"Tomorrow, 3 o'clock, back left chapel Basilica confessional, got it, come on Prop" Riccio nodded remembering the information; turning to leave Barbarossa grabbed his arm swinging him back.

"Hold on Hedgehog boy, now you and your snotty little friend can tag along if you want but your master as to be there in person got it" he questioned.

"But the thief Lord won't like that at all" Riccio replied snottily.

"Won't he? Well he'll have to live with it otherwise he doesn't get the job" Barbarossa sneered.

***

At 2.00pm Verity sat down in the seat of the confessional box of the Basilica. Leaning back against the wood behind her. She hid her self slightly in the shadows from the window and the full view of the Conte. Starting to relax the window wrenched open making her take a deep breath letting it out slowly she made it seem like she hadn't jumped at all.

The Conte looked her over impressed.

"Are you who I am to presume is the Shadow Master?" The Conte asked her.

Verity nodded "Yes that is me"

"Very well then, the item I wish you to obtain is made of wood, it is priceless only to me" The Conte tells her.

Verity nodded the smirked, laughing "I wouldn't steal it then sell it to someone else Conte" she assured him. "Now how much will you pay for it?"

The Conte paused for a second then answered "€10,000"

Verity made her answer by standing up abruptly.

"€20,000!" the Conte says as she did. Verity sat back down again and angling her head to the window.

"€20,000? That is the bare minimum I ask, you are lucky I am in a generous mood, I will steal you wooden treasure, but first you will tell me where I can find it. For if it is tightly under lock and key then you have lied about it being priceless only to you, and the price will got up"

"Everything you will need to know can be found in this confessional after I have gone" the Conte answered her question.

Verity looked away and rolled her eyes for a second, he was trying to be mysterious. "Then you had better leave Conte, for I do not have all day to wait for this information" she told him sharply then closed the shutter between two boxes.

Waiting patiently she listened for him leaving. When she did hear him leave she picked up noticeable things about him. He walked with a stick, the bottom of one shoe was loose and hit the floor reacting a sound different to the other and his breathed two deeply to be fit and healthy, the man was old and nearing the end of his life. Odd she thought why would he need something stealing for him if he's going to die? When the Conte had left the Basilica Verity opened the confessional door, and peered out checking for anyone. Seeing no one she stepped out and pulled open the door to the second box, on the seat sat a wicker basket and a letter. Lifting the basket up she heard the sound of wings.

"What the hell is this all about, an old man wants something stealing, and he leaves a bird for me and a letter. This is weird" she said aloud to herself. "What is all the secrecy about?" she mused walking along the dark wooden pews on her way out of the dimly lit Basilica on to St. Marco's square.

Walking steadily along the pathways along side the canals Verity walked to the old house that her friends had lived in before Scipio had moved them to the Stella. Climbing through the window on the ground floor she placed the bird in the basement with some bread and seeds she'd bought on the way over. The bird was a pigeon she had found when she opened the basket and looked in, it was a homing pigeon, the ones that people used in the old days when they wanted to send messages to each other. Spending 10 minutes trying to re-catch the pigeon after it had flew into the room she finally got it back in the basket and hid it in the corner out of the way. She left the house and headed to the hotel for some food and the chance to read the letter.

Food at the Stella Hotel was a big deal; they had tables and chairs lined up precisely, in rows all neatly laid out with their silver cutlery sparkling, glass with no smudges and waiters and waitress' that smiled continuously through out the night. Verity had been looking at the dinning room every so often as she had re-entered the hotel, she knew from her chats with the receptionist that they had a strict dress code, you wouldn't be allowed in if you were wearing jeans or trainers, you had to wear full length trousers, dinner jackets and be presentable. That ruled out most of Verity's collection of clothes. She pretty much lived in jeans and trainers.

"Maybe one day I'll dine in there, but not today. I'm way to busy" she said to herself as she walked to the elevator, the attendant smiled as she entered.

"Going up Miss Spavento?" he asked politely.

"Yes please Joey" she replied.

"How is you mother, any better?"

"See nearly is, it shouldn't be long now until she's out of hospital and then we can move into our new house… but I think I'll miss the Stella Hotel" she told him grinning to herself on the inside. The cover story worked well it gave her a reason to be in the hotel, why her mother didn't ring up and why she left at strange times and returned later. Everyone believed her story and she was very happy with that.

Talking to Joey as they ascended up the hotel to her floor they carried on their usual chat about all the snobby guests the hotel was looking after.

Verity laughed when Joey told her about a couple staying on her floor, A Mr and Mrs Maximillian Hartlieb and how very proper they were.

"They sound awful" Verity laughed as the elevator stopped and the doors opened revealing the said couple.

"Hello, Mr and Mrs Hartlieb" Joey said politely.

The couple nodded curtly and stepped inside as Verity stepped out and gave Joey a wink. The doors closed and the elevator started to descend down again.

Verity smirked and gave a snort. "They better not give him a hard time or I'll steal everything they have" she joked to herself.

Opening her room door she kicked it shut behind her and walked to the bed. Laying down she looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

Rolling over on to her stomach she reached for the phone tapping 00 for room service she waited until either Marissa or Clark answered the phone.

"Good afternoon 213 how can I fill your stomach this evening?" Clark answered in his gravely voice.

Clark was one of the junior chefs/ waiters that the hotel employed. Verity had made friends with him and Marissa when she had phoned up and ordered food on her first night in the Stella, she had been that indecisive over what she wanted that Clark had given the phone to Marissa while he made a plate of many different snacks and the two of them had taken the food up to the room for her. It had been 3 in the morning and being on the graveyard shift there had been nothing else to do.

"Well Clark I think I will have…. Erm…yeah that's it I'll have…. Oh I had that the other day didn't I?" she said with a smirk.

Clark started to grit his teeth on the other end. "Marissa! She's doing it again!" he shouted in the kitchen.

Verity laughed "Sorry Clark I couldn't help it. I'll have Spaghetti Carbonaria and Gelato for after"

"Very good, what flavour Gelato?" Clark asked.

"Erm… I dunno surprise me and Clark?"

"Yes Verity?"

"Marissa told me your gay is that true?"

"SHE DID WHAT. MARISSA!" Verity laughed hysterically as the phone went dead, placing it down on the hook Verity continued to laugh as she flipped on the television and settled to watch the news. Pulling out the letter the Conte had written she began to read.

"_Dear Shadow Master,_

_The item I wish you to steal can be seen in the photograph I have supplied you with. The photograph is that of a fin, taking from a wooden merman. The Fin can be found in the house of Dottore Massimo. When you have procured the item for me, tell me by letter sent via the homing pigeon I left for you. Her name is Charlotte; please keep her in good shape. One I receive your message I will send word via Barbarossa the very next day as to where I will meet you to retrieve the item._

_Yours truly,_

_The Conte_" Verity read aloud to the empty room.

"Brilliant, just brilliant. Of all the places I could be asked to steal from it has to be his house!" she moaned to herself.

Laying back she closed her eyes and thought about Scipio and the others.

"_I need to find out if he's still looking after them, if he is that means he'll be out of the house during the night, and his father will be easy to get round" _Verity thought to herself.

Standing up she checked her watch she had enough time for a shower before her dinner arrived and then she was going to the house she had spied from the restaurant she had had breakfast in.

* * *

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**

* * *

****Disclaimer** : I don't own any of the characters in this story and am gaining nothing but enjoyment from writing it. lol Verity/Fallon, Benji and a few others do belong to me.

**Authors Note**: This story is based on the film and not book, I just wanted to clear that up now as it will cause questions, lol. enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 9**

On Monday afternoon, Scipio stepped out in to St. Marko's square, his head held high as he led the younger children while wearing his mask. Behind him Prosper walked with a grin on his face, then followed Mosca, Hornet, Riccio and finally Bo in a line procession following Scipio as he walked along the tile pattern on the squares floor, swerving left and then right.

***

Else where in the square Victor Getz walked around looking out for the children he had been asked to find, figuring St. Marko's would be a good place to start. As he walked around the square he walked past his friend Ida. As he carried on walked he caught sight of Bo walking at the back of the group sliding up against a pillar he started to follow the group round the square, behind him Ida followed.

"Hey Victor?" Ida stage whispered.

"You know I preferred you with a moustache"

"Ida? What brings you here?" Victor asked surprised

"Oh I'm just out and about with my camera… oh am I interrupting important detective work again?"

"Well I am still on a case" Victor told her dodging looks round a pillar.

"Oh how exciting. What sort of case?"

"Well I can tell you it involves kids"

"Well I'm sure they're innocent"

"No, no no, this case, this isn't about guilt or innocence" he told her as he lifted a sheet up to look through the crowd

"Look if children are in trouble it's usually because they've been misled or used by adults they should lock up the parents"

"Well I'm sure I'll be running into you again when you're up to no good…Anyway drop by and see my new house on of these days… instead of loitering on St. Marko's all the time" Ida mused with a smile

"Well it's just that they say everyone crosses…" Victor trailed off

"Ciao!" Ida said with a wave as she walked away into the crowd.

"Never mind" Victor muttered shaking his head as he watched her go.

***

"Prosper, Mosca you come inside with me and the others wait here"

"But I don't want to wait here" Bo complained

"Me neither! Why can't we all go?" Riccio said outraged.

"Because Scipio said so, is that not a good enough reason for you?" Hornet told the boy as she sat down. Prosper, Scipio Mosca walked off towards the Basilica. Riccio watched them head peeved kicking at the congregation on pigeons he sat down in a huff.

Walking inside the Basilica Scipio walked in first leading Prosper and Mosca.

Looking round Mosca shivered

"I don't like churches, they give me the creeps" he told Prosper and Scipio. Prosper nodded slightly then pointed to the confessional next to Mosca. Getting inside they stood.

"Perhaps he's not here yet" Mosca whispered.

Scipio looked back over his shoulder about to agree when the curtain slide back quickly making the trio jump.

"One should not wear a mask in church…anymore than a hat" the Conte rasped

"One should not plan a theft in a confessional neither" Scipio countered.

"And that's what we're here for right?"

"So you are the thief lord? Well keep your mask if you must I can still see that you are very young"

"Yes and you're very old. Does age matter in this transaction?"

"Not in the least, so…?" the Conte paused to cough.

"Signor Barbarossa has surly told you that I am looking for someone to retrieve something for me. Something for which I have searched for many long years"

"What about the payment?"

"Hmm. I see you are a businessman your fee will be €50,000 made payable on delivery"

"€50,000? Sounds like a far price" Scipio faltered slightly.

***

Outside Bo walked along the square, flapping at the pigeons that moved as he walked not far away Victor stood making pigeon noises trying to get Bo's attention by attracting the pigeons.

"Come on little boy look at me. Look at the silly old foul playing scarecrow, come on" Victor whispered

Never the less Bo carried on walking looking up at a column with a winged lion on top staring at it, he gasped suddenly as the stone animal came to life. Looking down at him and flapping its wings.

"Hornet, Riccio look!" he shouted over to his friends.

Hornet looked up from her book while Riccio looked over snapping

"WHAT!"

Bo looked back to the wing animal when it didn't move again he looked back to Hornet and Riccio. "Nothing" he said.

Looking around he caught sight of Victor surrounded by pigeons, walking over intrigued Victor smiled.

"Buon Giorno" Victor greeted him.

***

"You will see that what you are to steal, is of great value only to me, it is made neither of gold, nor of silver but of wood"

"And when should we deliver it to you?"

"as soon as your skills permit I am an old man I have only one wish left in this world to hold in my hands that which you are to steal for me"

"How do I know how to find you?"

"You will find every thing you need in this confessional after I have left, send me word of your success, and you will receive a letter from me the very next day a Barbarossa's"

With that the Conte shut the curtain sharply.

***

"So what's your name kind fellow noble knight?" Victor asked.

Bo smiled at Victor's words.

"Bo what's yours?" he replied.

"Vict…" he began but stopped.

"Victor?" Bo asked

Victor pulled at face. "I'm a victim of circumstances. All these rotten pigeons"

***

Back inside the Basilica the Conte had left and the trio were now stood outside the confessional. Prosper opened the door to the confessional and pulled out a basket and a letter.

Handing Mosca the letter he held on to the basket so Scipio could see.

"A basket?" Mosca question in confusion.

"What's inside?" Mosca continued to ask.

"Whatever it is I think it's alive" Prosper answered bringing the basket up to listen.

"Don't open it. It could be a poisonous snake!" Mosca warned as Scipio ad Prosper started to open it.

Prosper held the basket and slowly opened the lid while Scipio peered inside, slowly moving his hand he reached inside.

Mosca cried out as the animal made a sudden movement. Prosper and Scipio jumped looking at him sharply.

Scipio reached in again and brought out a pigeon holding it up he Prosper sighed.

"It's a homing pigeon. Don't think it's poisonous" he joked as Scipio looked the pigeon over.

***

"Say I live in a hotel right by the Grande Canal, what about you? Victor asked Bo as the pigeon circled around him annoyingly.

"In a cinema" Bo replied happily.

"You live in a cinema…What so can watch movies all day long?" Victor asked surprised.

Bo looked up at the man with the pigeon on his hat.

"No it's broken but Mosca's trying to mend it" Bo told him with a shake of his head.

"Oh…What's it called?" Victor asked slyly.

Bo squinted up at him "Can't remember" he answered Opps-a-daisy like.

Victor moved forward and knelt down next to Bo with his hand on his right shoulder.

"Wouldn't it be nice if you had a proper house to live in? I mean don't you have any relatives that could possibly take care of you?"

"There's my aunt Esther, but she's not nice and she never smiles"

"Arh-ha you're telling me" Victor mumbled under his breath as he looked up and saw Prosper with Scipio and Mosca returning from inside the Basilica.

***

Prosper, Scipio and Mosca headed over to Riccio and Hornet who sat at the fountain waiting after they had exited the Basilica.

"Where's Bo?" Prosper asked looking around nervously.

"I've gotta go" Victor said suddenly when he caught Prospers eye. "It was nice talking to you, you take care"

Standing up he turned and walked into the crowd of people quickly, pulling off his jacket and sticking on a moustache.

The group ran along an alley way with Scipio leading. Crossing a small bridge they ran into the nearest shop. A mask shop.

A little way behind Victor hurried along trying to stick his moustache on now wearing a red jacket.

Inside the store, Scipio lead the group in then went back to check the door.

Returning back to the group he turned to Bo.

"This Victor bigamy what did he ask you?"

"He asked me my name?" Bo answered quietly.

Scipio looked to the door then back to Bo.

"Did you tell him?" the thief lord questioned while the others watched nervously.

Bo nodded sadly, Prosper rolled his eyes while Scipio went to the front door again when he heard the bell chime.

"What else did you tell him Bo?" Hornet asked.

"I'm not sure…Did Aunt Esther send him?" He answered Hornet then questioned Prosper.

Prosper looked at Bo giving a reprimanding look.

"But he was friendly!" Bo defended Victor.

"Bo how many times do I have to tell you? DO NOT TAL…"

"I know I know, but he was funny" Bo interrupted.

"What was he wearing?" Scipio asked coming back looking slightly nervous.

The group looked to him.

"Blue jacket and a red cap" Prosper answered.

"And his watch had a moon on it!" Bo added

Scipio who had been about to turn away looked back quickly a small smile quickly spread on his face, his eyes glinted.

Outside Victor leaned over the railings of the bridge trying to get a look in the shop, from is position he could see Prosper taking off his jacket, then Scipio walked out looking straight at him.

Victor stood up and started to move backwards away and back down the alley.

As Scipio ran after him, Hornet ran out of the store and down a different alley.

Victor walked down the small alley aware that Scipio was behind him gaining.

As he was about to turn the corner, Scipio patted his shoulder.

"Scusi?" he said politely.

"I wonder if you'd be so kind as to tell me the time." Scipio asked a grin on his face.

"Yea, Quarter past four" Victor told him with a quick glance at his watch. Scipio hands reached forward straight away.

"That's a truly remarkable watch, does it tell the time on the moon too?" Scipio asked pulling at the watch. Victor pulled his hand away.

Behind then the door of the mask shop opened and Prosper, Bo, Mosca and Riccio ran out going the opposite direction to Hornet.

"Emm, perhaps you're a tourist. Where. Are. You. Visiting. From?"

"I'm an Eskimo can't you tell?" Victor told him frustrated.

"Really that is fascinating" Scipio replied watching Victors fake moustache peeling off.

Victor looked to Scipio who smiled and scratched his face above his lip. Touching his own lip Victor coughed then turned round quickly and headed off down the alley. When he started to run, Scipio turned round and headed off to meet him again.

"Everything ship shape and Bristol fashion with your fake moustache now?" Scipio asked when he'd caught up with Victor again as the man tried to reattach the moustache. Hornet then came from the other direction meeting up with them ready to start the next part of their plan.

Walking up as Scipio finished his sentence; she grabbed hold of Victor and started to shout.

"Let me go, I don't want to go with you!"

Victor looked startled, as Scipio ran off, and a group of surrounding woman started to attack Victor with their handbags leaving Hornet time to run off after Scipio with Victor wallet in her hand.

***

"I took his wallet, so you can find out some more about the snooper" Hornet gave Prosper the wallet.

"Thank-you" Prospers answered taking the wallet with a blush.

The group had returned safely to the Stella. Prosper was stood with Hornet and Bo while Scipio walked in with Riccio and Mosca carrying the letter and the basket.

"Go on Scip' what is it?" Riccio asked peering over as they walked and Scipio opened the letter.

"Is that your uncles?" Hornet asked as Prosper opened the wallet and took out a business card.

"Eh, some kind of wing?" Scipio answered pulling a hand through his hair. Bo walked over to Riccio side and looked up.

"Must be a lions wing" Bo told them, Prosper and Hornet looked round while Riccio frowned at Bo.

Mosca took the photograph and looked at it.

"It's probably an angel's wing, made of wood just like the Conte said"

"50,000€ for a wooden wing" Hornet took the photograph in disbelief. "We must be missing something"

"Perhaps this will explain it" Scipio said picking the letter out of the envelop the photo was in.

The group all looked to Scipio as he read the letter aloud.

"The wing in the photograph is the counter part for the wing I'm looking for. The Pigeons name is Sophia and she is a friendly and dependable creature. When you have the wing set her free and she will find me" Scipio read.

Bo ran over to the basket with his kittens, sitting down he slightly opened the basket.

"Sophia, Sophia" Bo called making Scipio and Mosca looked round when they heard the sound of kittens meowing.

"Do you like pussy cats?" Bo asked looking into the basket.

"Stake out the house, find out everything you can. I'll meet you there Wednesday at 10. I have to go now I'll be out of the city again for a couple of days"

"Scip', please let us help you with this job. I mean not just the staking out but stealing" Riccio stood up nervously.

"Okay why not" Scipio answered with a slight smile

"…You're right I might need my trusty co-hurts for this assignment" Scipio answered. Everyone apart from Prosper smiled or grinned.

***

Later the same day Verity sat on top of the roof of a tall red bricked building. On the opposite side of the canal behind where the big canal boats were tied up showing their owner's status was Dr. Massimo's house. Checking her watch she then continued to peer down carefully, she didn't like daytime watching; it meant she had to concentrate more then usual. 1. So she didn't miss anything going on at the house and 2. So she knew if anyone had seen her. Sighing uncomfortable she shifted on her seat. Shuffling slightly she readjusted and settled down again on the wall of the red brick house. Movement caught her attention across the canal. Looking up her breathing stopped in her throat. Scipio was walking steadily into his house.

Verity watched him intensely, taking note of his clothes. Dark trousers, dark shoes and a dark jacket covering a black and white shirt. Verity smiled then, at least he was dressing better. Looking back again she saw another man walking up to the house after the father of her baby.

Looking more closely she frowned. Why was Victor the snooper at Scipio's house?

Unlike Scipio, Victor headed to the front door, pulling the bell he waited for an answer. Moments later the door opened revealing a timid looking maid. Verity watched as they spoke quickly, her head tilted to one side, why did the maid look so afraid? Shrugging off the feeling that some thing was off she stood up and backed away from the front of the roof, looking across she found another reachable rooftop, looking over the sides and down the canal checking it was clear of people, she took a few steps back and then ran forward leaping into the air, bending her legs for impact she landed with hardly any sound. Now she was glad her step mother had pressured her into gymnastic lessons they had paid off.

Walking along the middle of the flat roofed building Verity walked around the roof that connected 3 buildings together letting her get closer to Scipio's home, so she could see in the higher windows. The sound of a slamming door made her look down quickly. Scipio was running away from his house like the devil himself was chasing him, Verity frowned but then scowled as Victor exited the house and turned after Scipio shouting to him.

"Why is he after Scipio?" Verity asked herself watching Scipio run along the canal side heading in the direction of the Stella.

"The Stella… That's it, Victor knows about the Stella and Scipio!" Verity gasped, peering over the edge quickly she scowled. How was she going to be able to help without being seen?

"Damn it!" she cursed thinking of the Conte and his wooden fin. Torn between her job and the safety of her friends she cursed again looking from one to the other hoping it would help her make a decision.

***

Victor arrived later at the Stella, walking up to the front door he looked around checking for signs of anyone, seeing none he leant against the side wall of the door and pulled out his pick-locking kit, fiddling with the lock using the wire it clicked open allowing him to enter.

Inside Victor headed into the main screen area. Creeping in he called out.

"So… hide and seek s it?"

"You think just because I'm a grown up I'm no good at this well sorry to disappoint you but I just happen to be a first class seeker" he called out as he looked around.

"You can't hide forever you know. What you gunna live on? Begging? Petty thievery?"

"Hey Victor!" Bo called from behind the stage curtain.

Victor span round to look at the boys smiley face.

"Have you got a gun?" Bo asked grinning.

"Yeah course you wanna see it?" Victor replied slyly reaching into his jacket pocket.

"I'm not scared it's probably a fake one anyway" Bo replied as Victor pulled his hand out again empty.

"Aren't you a smarty pants?" Victor grumbled back walking over to the stage climbing up he headed over to the curtain that Bo had disappeared behind.

Within seconds Hornet called out.

"Get him!"

The whole group jumped him bringing his to the floor tying him up in rope.

"You! ya' brat!" Victor shouted when he saw Scipio.

Scipio rammed a rag in the man's mouth preventing him from talking.

"That'll teach you to cross swords with the thief lord" Scipio told him slapping his face mockingly.

"Ask him how he found us?" Riccio told this idol.

Looking back quickly Scipio answered. "Why he'll just tell us lies like all grown ups do"

"Just throw him in the canal then" Riccio replied happily.

Victor began to make noises in distress

***

Outside on the window boarded up window ledge, Verity sat, her ear to the wood listening to the convocation that was taking place. Looking down she watched Scipio walk out the door and down the narrow alley. Holding her breath she prayed he wouldn't look up. As he turned the corner she let the pent up air out quickly and went back to listening to Prosper and Bo talking to Victor. So far the private investigator had surprised her. He hadn't said anything about Scipio or his lies. Her only worry was why?

Sighing in frustration she looked along the narrow alley to the small square she then jumped to the drain pipe on the opposite building, shimming down she sprinted off across the square to the canal. There was just enough time to see Benji and Ida before she had to get back to watching Scipio's house.

***

Scipio stood on the balcony listening to his father entertaining his esteemed guests.

They weren't esteemed to him they were suck ups, only after his father's money but his father was too blinded by his money and power he hadn't noticed.

"Fear not I have no compunction about offering you my services 24/7. As you know my wife and I are separated but my son is nothing more than a minor nuisance… I often wonder what all the fuss is about with children. In a few days time my brother, who is a retired army captain…" Dr Massimo explained catching Scipio on the balcony watching. He carried on

"…will be moving in to assume responsibility for his education on a full time basis. Then at least we will get some sense and discipline knocked into him" Dr Massimo finished looking back to his guests form his perch on the glass table in his smart tight cut suit.

Scipio closed his eyes, feeling the dread and panic circling round in his stomach, turning round he walked steadily off to his room.

* * *


End file.
